El asesino de la balanza
by Miriadel-Emel
Summary: El extraño caso de un asesino que no deja huellas tiene en jaque al FBI y al Jeffersonian mientras Brennan y Booth se acercan cada vez más. BxB por supuesto. Mal summary, entren por favor y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo XD.

Prólogo

Con una mirada demente, la figura de las sombras observaba a la joven atada que tenía enfrente, sin importarle el terror que había en sus ojos ni las súplicas por su vida. Se dirigió al lado iluminado de la gran habitación donde había una mesa llena de aparatos quirúrgicos. Se paró delante de los bisturís y escogió uno de ellos. Se puso unos guantes de látex, agarró el bisturí y se acerco a la muchacha, que la miraba con ojos suplicantes. Aquello no paró a la figura, que, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo

-Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es atenuar tu sufrimiento.

Le inyectó un poderoso sedante que la durmió enseguida y cuando la joven ya no sentía nada, le abrió el pecho con el bisturí y le sacó el corazón.

--

Capítulo 1

Mientras Booth conducía hacia el Jeffersonian a que le informaran de las últimas novedades, iba recopilando toda la información que tenía del caso.

Todo había empezado hacía algo más de un mes, cuando el FBI les llamó a el y a su Huesos…Vaya, tenía que dejar de llamarla SU Huesos, aunque fuera mentalmente. Si algún día lo dijera en voz alta…Pero no, tenía que concentrarse. El FBI había llamado porque había aparecido un cadáver irreconocible a las afueras de Washington DC y había que ir a verlo. Desgraciadamente, tuvieron que salir del Diner's y dejar su agradable velada para otro momento, al parecer la cosa era urgente.  
Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con un horrible espectáculo: Junto a un árbol había una masa informe que estaba siendo devorada por miles de insectos. Huesos se acercó para confirmar que eran restos humanos, de una muchacha de algo más de 20 años. Al otro lado había una balanza, en un platillo, un corazón humano y en el otro una pluma. La balanza se inclinaba hacia el corazón.  
En el laboratorio se descubrió que los restos eran de Alison Davis, una joven psicóloga de 24 años, desaparecida hacía una semana. Los análisis dijeron que el corazón era suyo y que le había sido arrancado del pecho tras abrirla con un bisturí. No había sentido dolor porque le habían inyectado un potente anestésico, pero después de matarla, habían echado insectos muy voraces por encima para que no dejaran ni un rastro de su carne.

Booth recordaba que huesos le había dicho que aquello era parte del ritual egipcio en que se comprobaba si los muertos iban al Paraíso o al Infierno. Si la balanza se igualaba, bien, pero si el corazón pesaba más que la pluma…

Al agente especial eso no le importaba demasiado. Lo que le preocupaba era que no había nada que rastrear, ninguna pista para seguir. El bisturí era del tipo estándar, fácil de robar en cualquier hospital. El anestésico era casero, hecho con productos normales, y los insectos 

probablemente fueron recogidos en cualquier campo y después llevados allí. Habían ido detrás de cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar, pero todo había sido inútil. Y lo peor de todo, es que después de Alison Davis, vinieron otras cuatro chicas, la más pequeña de 19, la mayor de 25, asesinadas del mismo modo y con las mismas pistas a seguir. La población estaba histérica y el día anterior había desaparecido otra chica, Samantha Woods, una enfermera de 23 años. El asesino las mataba a la semana y Booth se había propuesto que esta chica no moriría.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian, Booth sonrió por primera vez en todo el día al pensar que por fin iba a ver a la persona que estaba en un rinconcito de su mente día y noche, la única a la que realmente quería ver. Estúpida línea…Se resistía a cruzarla pero, cada vez que la sonrisa de ella le iluminaba el día a él, cada vez que la miraba y ella también lo hacía, cada vez que los celos le quemaban al verla con cualquier otro hombre, sabía que se acercaba más a la frontera que él mismo se había marcado por el bien de los dos. Y no pasaría mucho hasta que de un gran salto se plantara al otro lado y por fin decirle: "TE QUIE…"

-Booth, por fin has llegado, pensaba que ya no venías-dijo la Dr. Brennan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-Bajé al garaje a ver si llegabas y te encuentro pensando en las musarañas.

Se pusieron a caminar en silencio hacia el laboratorio. Mientras Booth pensaba en saca cualquier conversación sólo para oírla hablar, Brennan pensaba en la cara que tenía él cuando le había encontrado. Era la felicidad personificada. "¿Tendrá una nueva novia de la que no me ha hablado?". Al pensar esto, a Brennan la recorrió el dolor, un dolor que sabía muy bien lo que era pero que no quería aceptar. "Basta ya. No tienes ningún derecho a sentir celos. No es más que tu compañero y no tienes ningún derecho de posesión sobre él. Sólo es tu…"

-¿En qué piensas, Huesos?

-Nada, Booth-mintió.-Pensaba en las pistas que encontramos en el último cuerpo. Verás, ahora hay algo nuevo, algo que no había antes, algo que podría permitirnos encontrar a la última chica. Lo que hay es…

Booth la miró sonriendo mientras hablaba. No escuchaba todo lo que le decía, pero le fascinaba ver sus labios moviéndose de arriba para abajo. Se imaginó sus labios junto a los de él, el sabor…No podía más, eso estaba claro. Necesitaba saber si ella sentía algo por él. Y se lo diría después de resolver este caso, era una promesa consigo mismo.

Continuará….

**Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiré otro cap. **

**¡¡PLISSSS, DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miles de gracias por los reviews, sinceramente, no esperaba tenerlos con el primer capítulo. Así que muchísimas gracias otra vez XD**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, ya sabeis, que Bones no es mío XD**

Capítulo 2

Mientras andaban hacia el laboratorio, Brennan iba contándole a Booth los nuevos descubrimientos de su equipo.

-En la última escena del crimen, todo parecía lo mismo, una balanza casera, una pluma arrancada, el corazón, ningún rastro en ninguna parte…pero Hodgins, al examinar la balanza, descubrió algo que no estaba en las otras. Había restos de aceite de alto peso molecular, uno que sólo se usa en grandes maquinarias, como las de las fábricas.

-Genial, Huesos, el problema es que hay miles de fábricas en Washington, y casi prefiero no contar cuantas hay en los EEUU, así que si no tienes nada más…

En este tiempo, ya habían llegado al laboratorio. La actividad era frenética porque todo el mundo estaba trabajando lo máximo para encontrar a la última chica secuestrada, al igual que habían hecho con las anteriores, con la diferencia de que las otras habían muerto y no querían que pasara lo mismo con Samantha.

Brennan miró a Booth enfadada y señaló a su equipo.

-Booth, tenemos a todo el mundo trabajando en este caso, el problema es que no tenemos ningún rastro a seguir. Lo único nuevo que tenemos es ese rastro de aceite, y si tenemos que registrar cada fábrica para encontrar a esa chica asustada, pues lo haremos, pero no subestimes el trabajo de mi equipo.

Booth la miró, avergonzado. No solía contestarle así a Su Huesos ("Nota mental: tengo que dejar de llamarla MI Huesos") y sabía que estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Pero es que le molestaba tanto que el asesino se riera de ellos con cada nueva víctima, como si les dijera "Venga, no podéis cazarme, soy demasiado listo para vosotros"…De todos modos, era imperdonable haberle hablado así a la mujer a la que amaba. Bajó los ojos y murmuró una disculpa.

-Tranquilo, Booth, yo también me siento mal por no cazarlo-dijo Brennan agarrándole del brazo.

Él sintió su mano cálida sobre su brazo y se le fue toda preocupación. Sólo podía mirarla, observar sus ojos suaves y tranquilos, demorarse en sus labios, bajar por su cuello…" ¡Para ya!" gritó su mente. "Espera a que acabéis, a que estéis tranquilamente cenando en el Diner, un momento mejor…" pero era tan difícil…Mientras, Brennan sentía la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, sólo acercándose lentamente a Booth…

-Dra. Brennan, me gustaría que viniera a ver estos huesos que...-empezó Cam, pero se detuvo al ver la escena. Ya era demasiado tarde, el momento se había roto y los compañeros se separaron.-Perdón si interrumpí algo-dijo avergonzada.

-En absoluto, Cam-dijo Brennan, a pesar de estar molesta con la interrupción.-Tan solo un momento de cansancio. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

-Eh, sí, acabo de ver algo incrustado en uno de los huesos del cráneo y quisiera tu opinión.

-Por supuesto, voy para allá. Booth, ¿vienes?-preguntó Brennan a un confuso Booth que aún seguía en la misma posición que antes.

-Sí, siempre será mejor que volver a mi despacho, donde se acumulan llamadas de gente histérica que dice que sus hijas han desaparecido cuando tardan más de cinco minutos en volver de comprar el pan-contestó Booth, que sólo necesitaba una excusa para permanecer al lado de su chica favorita, y más después de aquel momento en que ninguno podía hablar y sólo se miraban, acercándose.

Al llegar al despacho, estaban también con Cam, Hodgins y Angela. Esta última los miraba con curiosidad porque había visto desde su despacho la cercanía del momento que acababan de compartir. Iba a hacer un comentario, pero la mirada de Cam la hizo cambiar de opinión. Se acercó a Brennan y le dijo al oído

-Cariño, te vas a librar de momento, pero más tarde o más temprano me contarás que es lo que os está pasando últimamente.

Brennan fingió no haberlo oído y se centró en lo que le decía Cam.

-Verá, Dra. Brennan, examinando los tejidos del cráneo antes de limpiarlos para usted, observé que había una herida por abrasión, creo que también ha dañado el occipital, justo en la parte alta de la nunca, lo que me hace pensar que es una herida de haberla arrastrado por los pies. Además, ya estaba muerta cuando eso sucedió, porque la sangre ya no corría por la zona. Quisiera que después de que yo retire el tejido blando, examine la herida y extraiga lo que sea que tenga incrustado en el hueso.

-Qué extraño-murmuró Brennan.

-¿Extraño por qué?-preguntó Hodgins.-Es obvio que el asesino la arrastro hasta ponerla en un coche y llevarla al lugar donde la encontramos. Ya buscamos en todas las escenas del crimen y no había ningún indicio de que hubieran sido asesinadas allí, así que por lógica tiene que haberlas llevado desde el lugar donde las mató hasta el lugar donde las encontramos.

-Bueno, eso nos da una nueva pista-dijo Booth. Todos los demás lo miraron extrañados, sin saber a lo que se refería, y él sonrió al pensar que las mejores mentes dejan escapar detalles obvios.-Nos dice que no tiene demasiada fuerza, porque estas chicas no pesan demasiado y no es difícil cogerlas en brazos aunque sean un peso muerto.

-Bueno Booth, es una posibilidad-contestó Hodgins,-pero…quiero decir, yo no creo que pudiese coger en brazos a esas chicas yo sólo, así que…

-Vaya, Hodgins, ¿tan débil eres?-rió Booth.-Yo podría coger a Huesos ahora mismo y casi ni notarlo. Estoy seguro de que con ese cuerpecito es muy ligera…-Acabó la frase murmurando. Ya le valía, su mente cada vez le jugaba más malas pasadas y le hacía decir cosas que era mejor que se quedaran en su cabeza.

Aunque Angela, Hodgins y Cam se quedaron mirándole y él se puso rojo, por suerte Brennan ni siquiera se dio cuenta del último comentario. Seguía enfocada en el caso y en el cuerpo y así lo demostró su siguiente frase.

-De todos modos, el que tenga esa herida es muy extraño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Cam.

-Porque ninguna de las otras víctimas tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo que no fuera el corte del bisturí. Ninguna rozadura, ninguna señal de que pudiera haber sido llevada a otro sitio…no como ahora. Además, lo de los residuos de aceite…

-De eso venía yo a hablarle, Dra. Brennan-dijo Hodgins.-Examinando más detenidamente el aceite que encontramos en la balanza, descubrí que la fórmula era de un aceite de motor de hace más de 50 años, aceite que ahora se usa para grandes máquinas pero que antes también se usaba para los coches. Podría haber salido de un coche de época de los años 20, porque al comprobar el tiempo que tenía, salió que era de hace...entre 50 y 80 años, no puedo ser más exacto.

-¿Siguen vendiendo ese aceite con esa antigüedad?-preguntó Booth.

-Eh, supongo que sí-contestó Hodgins.-O por lo menos lo hacían hace 6 meses, cuando compré varios litros para mi Liberace's Luxury coupé. Para que el aceite sea bueno para el coche, tiene que ser exactamente el que se hacía en aquel momento porque tenía una serie de componentes, que no están en los que se venden ahora, que hacían funcionar el coche mucho mejor. Aquí tengo la lista de los establecimientos donde aún se vende.

-¡Bien, por fin algo a seguir! Nos vamos, Huesos-dijo Booth cogiendo a su compañera por el brazo y arrastrándola a la salida.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Tengo trabajo aquí, tengo que examinar la herida del cráneo de esta víctima-dijo Brennan. Ciertamente, estaba contenta de que Booth la tomara así y la llevara, pero también sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más complicado se hacía el ignorarle. Además, en esos silencios en el coche…Cada vez que estaban así, se sentía tentada de decirle lo que sentía aunque no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar, así que era mejor quitarse de tentaciones y no ir con él.

-Porque tenemos que interrogar a los vendedores que comercian con ese aceite específico-contestó Booth, extrañado de que de repente su compañera dudase en ir con él. Quizás pasaba algo y aún no se había enterado…aunque no podía ser, lo hubiera notado, porque él era el que mejor conocía a la linda mujer que tenía enfrente. No le apetecía discutir, así que usó su arma infalible.-Vamos, Huesos, ya me he acostumbrado a que estés mientras hago los interrogatorios, no sería lo mismo sin ti-dijo sonriendo, esa deslumbrante sonrisa con la que siempre lograba convencerla.

Brennan no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir aquello. Por esa sonrisa hubiera ido hasta el fin del mundo sin dudar. Así que haciéndose la dura, pero secretamente convencida, continuó hablando con sus compañeros.

-Cam, por favor, dile a mi nuevo ayudante que examine la herida del cráneo y así de paso puedes ver como lo hace y evaluarlo. Ya me contarás cuando vuelva, a pesar de que podría 

hacerlo yo misma si Booth no insistiera en que fuera. Y tú-dijo refiriéndose a Booth,- deja de agarrarme del brazo, se caminar por mí misma.

Ambos salieron por la puerta, discutiendo sobre si agarrarla del brazo o no. En el laboratorio se quedaron Cam, Angela y Hodgins, quietos, sin entender todavía muy bien cómo lo había hecho Booth para convencer tan rápido a la doctora. En cuanto se recuperaron, Cam hizo que viniera el nuevo ayudante, John Alabaster, para examinar la herida. Mientras lo esperaba, pensó sonriente

"Vaya, sí que le interesan ahora a la doctora los interrogatorios, más que sus queridos huesos."

Continuará...

**Espero que os haya gustado. Cuantos más reviews pongáis, más rápido actualizaré yo XD, así que ya sabeis: REVIEWS PORFIIIII!!.**

** Saludos y muchas gracias por adelantado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, no tengo palabras suficientes para decir lo que lo agradezco, así que simplemente subo otro capi, que espero que os guste tanto o más que los otros dos XD. **

**Disclaimer: Si Bones fuera mío, esto no sería un fic, sino el guión de los 4 o 5 últimos capitulos de una temporada, así que...**

Capítulo 3

En el coche, Brennan estaba callada, esperando a que a Booth se le pasara el enfado.

-¡¡No puede ser!! Después de visitar todas las tiendas en las que se vende ese tipo aceite, sólo conseguimos pistas falsas y muchos mareos. Es imposible que alguien se esconda tan bien. Y a Samantha Woods sólo le quedan un par de días y es posible que esté siendo torturada ahora mismo.

Brennan no dijo ni una palabra, conocía a Booth demasiado bien como para interrumpirlo en medio de su monólogo de enfado. Se daba cuenta cada día más de que sabía exactamente cómo tenía que tratar a Booth, como distinguir su estado de ánimo. Le sorprendía que al principio no pudiera verlo. Ahora era tan claro como el agua.

-Tranquilo Booth, no te preocupes. Ahora el asesino ha comenzado a cometer errores, como el del aceite, y eso es porque se siente muy seguro. Cuanto más seguro esté, más errores cometerá y así podremos cazarlo.

-La pregunta del siglo es a cuantas chicas más tendrá que matar para tener los errores suficientes, Huesos. Y yo no quiero que pase de esta última.

-La vamos a encontrar. Cuando nos fuimos a buscar las tiendas de aceite, dejamos a mi nuevo ayudante y a Cam con la herida en la cabeza y quizás hayan encontrado algo.

-Espero que tengas razón, Huesos-dijo Booth. Agradecía como su compañera se esforzaba en tranquilizarle, algo que habría pensado imposible en ella cuando la conoció. La verdad es que cada día le sorprendía con algo nuevo, como aquel día del beso en su despacho. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su Huesos ("Nota mental: Booth, para ya de llamarla TU Huesos, no tienes ese derecho sobre ella…desgraciadamente") se sometería al "mini-chantaje" de Caroline y le besaría. No sólo eso, no esperaba que ella se pusiera tan ansiosa, hasta el punto de pedirle que no le dijera nada a Caroline para cambiar el trato. Y aquel beso...Paró de pensar en aquello, la verdad es que se iba a volver loco si no se lo decía. Le quedaba el consuelo de su decisión, la que dentro de unas pocas horas mientras cenaban le haría declararse a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos desde hacía ya bastante.

Se quedaron callados, pensando cada cual en sus cosas (Booth en cómo iba a declararse y Brennan en por qué Booth parecía tan nervioso) cuando sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a la ciudad. Booth decidió lanzarse a la piscina.

-Hey, Huesos, ¿te parece que nos vayamos a cenar? Supongo que tendrás hambre, no habrás comido en todo el día-dijo Booth, esperando que su compañera pillara la indirecta y no pusiera pegas en ir con él.

-¿Ahora, Booth? ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos pasado por el Jeffersonian a decirles como ha ido la investigación!

No, definitivamente, a pesar de que fuera una mujer inteligente, seguía sin pillar las indirectas.

-Vamos, Huesos, tampoco va a ayudar mucho en la investigación que les digamos que no hemos encontrado nada, sinceramente-contestó Booth.

Casi esperaba otra réplica por parte de la antropóloga, pero volvió a sorprenderle una vez más. La doctora, al ver su interés, y más después de haber oído su frustración con el caso, se quedó extrañada. Debía tener algo importante de qué hablar, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y accedió a ir a cenar con él, poniendo una sola condición.

-Me apetecería cenar en un tailandés.

En aquel momento, Booth le hubiera dicho que sí a cualquier cosa. Le alegraba que no le hubiera puesto otra pega, que pareciera contenta de ir con él a cualquier lado. Aquello iba a ser importante, porque él aún no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Brennan ante lo que le iba a decir. Podía hacerlo o muy bien (levantarse y besarle sería la perfección), o muy mal (dejarle ahí plantado, lo cual significaría el final de todo) o en término medio (que ella no lo entendiera y volverle a explicar todo). No sabía muy bien cuál era la peor, si el término medio o la mala, porque no sabía si podría repetirlo después de haberse declarado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo iba a lograr. En aquel momento, la determinación se hizo más débil.

Llegaron al tailandés y pidieron. Bueno, Booth pidió por los dos. Sabía perfectamente cuál era el plato tailandés favorito de Brennan. Y mientras esperaban a que viniese lo que habían pedido, se pusieron a charlar sobre el caso, mientras los pensamientos de los dos estaban en otros lugares.

Brennan cada vez estaba más extrañada. Seguía sin entender cómo después de que Booth se pusiera tan furioso por no poder continuar el caso, habían acabado cenando en un tailandés. Además, el agente parecía muy nervioso, como si no encontrase las palabras adecuadas, ni siquiera para hablar de los asesinatos. El único momento en que la voz de él no dudo fue al pedir. Vaya con Booth, sí que la conocía bien, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarla. Pero después de pedir, volvió a sacar el tema del caso, trabándose y liándose a cada poco, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. "Bueno, sea lo que sea, me lo dirá cuando crea que es conveniente."

La velada pasaba y aunque la comida era estupenda, Booth seguía sin decir lo que había venido a decir y Brennan se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, no entendía que le sucedía al agente. Se hacían silencios incómodos, en los que ninguno sabía qué decir. Él, no sabía por dónde empezar y ella empezaba a sentirse mal, pensando que quizás su agente quería decirle algo malo, como que ya no quería ser su pareja, que ya no quería verle más y antes de que eso pasase prefería irse, no podía continuar en ningún aspecto de su vida sin Booth a su lado.

Booth se estaba hartando ya de no encontrar las palabras, así que pagó la cuenta y agarro a Brennan por un brazo. La sacó a rastras del restaurante y la puso enfrente suyo.

-Booth, ¿se puede saber que haces? ¿Por qué me has sacado así?-preguntó Brennan, no lo lograba entender.- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la noche muy extraño, como si quisieras decirme algo pero no supieras cómo.

Booth se dio de tortas a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que su nerviosismo pasaría inadvertido delante de los ojos atentos de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado? Quizás sí, quizás ahora era el momento, quizás ahora podría decirle la verdad que le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

-Booth, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, por difícil que sea, podemos pasarlo juntos.

Esa frase de Brennan fue la que le dio fuerzas, fue la que le dijo que ella no le rechazaría (o por lo menos así lo esperaba). Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Huesos, yo…quería hablarte de algo muy complicado que me está pasando desde hace un tiempo-dijo Booth, tomando otra vez aliento. Con un dedo levantó su barbilla suavemente, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. –Hasta hace un tiempo, no me di cuenta de lo lindos que son tus ojos, de la curva perfecta de tus labios…De cómo quiero que toda tú se quede conmigo para siempre…

-Booth, siempre voy a estar contigo, somos compañeros y… eres mi mejor amigo, jamás te voy a abandonar-contestó Brennan, sin querer pensar en lo que Booth quería decir, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, aunque su corazón desease con fuerza que aquel hombre que la miraba tan intensamente a los ojos se agachase y la besase.

-Temperance-susurró Booth,-a veces no te das cuenta de lo más obvio.

Y él se empezó a acercar al rostro de ella, dulcemente, saboreando el momento que tanto había soñado, en que por fin besaría a la mujer de sus sueños y no un beso robado como el de Navidad, sino uno largo y apasionado, el que iniciaría todo.

Brennan dejó su mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada más que en el hombre que se inclinaba hacia ella, dispuesto a besarla. Cerró los ojos y se mostró vulnerable, pero no le importó, con él estaba segura.

-Seeley…

¡¡BIIP BIIIIP BIIIP BIIIIP BIIIIIIP!!

El sonido del móvil rompió el momento perfecto. Booth se quedó parado, sorprendido, y Brennan abrió los ojos, triste por la interrupción. Sin decir una palabra, se alejó de Booth y miró el teléfono.

-Es del laboratorio…

Al cogerlo, oyó la voz de Cam.

-Venid para aquí enseguida, hemos encontrado algo nuevo.

Booth maldecía en silencio. ¡Otra oportunidad perdida! Pero al menos, tenía una cierta seguridad, ella no se había retirado, estaba dispuesta a continuar…

-Booth, tenemos que ir al laboratorio, han encontrado algo importante.

-Pero Huesos…estábamos hablando de algo muy serio…

Brennan sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Seeley, acabaremos esta conversación más tarde.

Booth se quedó sorprendido, ella le había llamado Seeley. ¿Significaba eso que no le rechazaba, que estaba dispuesta a continuar donde lo habían dejado? Sin decir una palabra, subió al coche y condujo hacia el Jeffersonian.

Continuará…

**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Ahora, como estoy segura de que eres una buena persona, vas a dirigir tu ratón un poquito más abajo y vas a pinchar en el botón lila que pone "Go" y me vas a dejar un comentario bonito ¿vale? XDDDDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi ordena no me ha dejado trabajar como debería y además acabo de empezar la universidad, así que no he tenido demasiado tiempo.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho y también me inspiran, aunque el puesto de "musa chico particular" esté ocupado XD. Eso lo pongo porque esta parte se la dedico particularmente a Vicnizuka, ya sabe quien es el aludido XD. **

**Después de todo esto, gracias otra vez por la espera y espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 4

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Cam, Hodgins, Angela y John, el nuevo ayudante, ya les estaban esperando. Debía de ser algo realmente importante lo que hubiesen encontrado. Booth y Brennan se acercaron a la plataforma para ver que era el gran descubrimiento.

-Lamento haber interrumpido lo que sea que estuvieseis haciendo, chicos, pero hemos descubierto algo importante-dijo Cam.-Espero que no fuese nada divertido.

-Eh…No Cam, no te preocupes-dijo Brennan.-No estábamos haciendo absolutamente nada.

-Nada de nada-afirmó Booth, con tristeza al pensar en lo cerca que habían estado de hacer "algo".

Pero a ninguno se le pasó la mirada que se dieron mientras decían esto. Angela en especial, que parecía tener un sexto sentido para las relaciones sentimentales, notó la tristeza de la voz de Booth.

-Vaya Cam, los has interrumpido dos veces-rió Angela con malicia.- Si sigues así, te van a coger manía.

Brennan se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga, sin acabarse de creer que hubiera dicho eso. ¿Tanto se les notaba que estaban molestos por la interrupción?  
Booth tampoco se esperaba aquello, pensaba que lo mantenía más en secreto…Ahora resultaba que era un libro abierto para todo el laboratorio.

Cam mientras tanto, se había puesto roja, no esperaba haber interrumpido nada especial y menos en aquel momento, con tanta tensión en el caso, pero resultaba que lo había hecho…Y dos veces…Booth la mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

John carraspeó un poco para acabar con la incómoda sensación que había en el laboratorio y comenzó a hablar de lo que habían encontrado

-Dra. Brennan, soy John Alabaster, su nuevo ayudante.-Como Brennan lo miró sin mayor interés, continuó rápidamente.-Como la Dra. Saroyan dijo, la víctima tenía una herida en el hueso occipital, probablemente producida por la abrasión al arrastrarla. Pero lo que el asesino pasó por alto era que al llevar así a la víctima, fragmentos de lo que había en el suelo se quedaron incrustados en el hueso tan profundamente que los insectos no pudieron acabar con ellos.

-Y resulta que al examinarlos bien-continuó diciendo Hodgins,-resulta que los restos que se han encontrado son cemento y un resto de pintura para coche. Lo mejor es que no es una pintura cualquiera, sino que es una pintura que tiene entre 50 y 80 años.

-Vaya, eso es exactamente igual que la mancha de aceite en la balanza…demasiada coincidencia me parece a mí-dijo Booth pensativo. De repente le vino la inspiración.- ¡¡Claro!! ¡Eso lo explica todo!

-Si pudieras explicárnoslo al resto...-dijo una Brennan no muy convencida del entusiasmo de su compañero.

-La mancha de aceite, la pintura y el cemento, todo con una antigüedad de más de 50 años… ¡Todo encaja!-gritaba Booth emocionado.- Todo indica una fábrica de coches que estuviera en marcha hace por lo menos 50 años.

-Ahora veo por dónde vas-contestó Hodgins, yendo rápidamente hacia el ordenador, también entusiasmado.-No hay muchas fábricas así por los alrededores.

-Y probablemente de las que haya, alguna habrá abandonada, lo cual explicaría por qué aún seguía habiendo manchas de pintura en el suelo-continuó Brennan, captando por fin la idea.

-Así que sólo tenemos que conseguir una lista de las fábricas de coches que cerraran hace 50 años como mínimo y que estén abandonadas…-dijo pensativa Angela.

-Y tendremos el lugar donde el asesino mata a sus víctimas y donde seguramente las esconde-acabó Cam.-Y con un poco de suerte también le encontraremos allí, torturando a la pobre chica.

Entretanto, Hodgins ya había encontrado la lista, la había imprimido y se la estaba dando a Booth, que estaba llamando a la central para pedir refuerzos, ya que no pensaba esperar ni un minuto para revisar las fábricas que aparecieran en la lista. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, cuando una mano le agarró por el hombro. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Brennan.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Huesos?-preguntó Booth, confundido al ver a la antropóloga retrasarle.

-Voy contigo. Quizás me necesites para revisar algunas pruebas-contestó Brennan, aunque la auténtica razón era que quería estar cerca suya si le pasaba algo, no quería quedarse esperando en el laboratorio sin saber si el agente sufría algún daño.

-Ni hablar Huesos, podría ser peligroso-comenzó Booth. No quería que a la mujer que tenía delante le pasara nada y aquella podría ser una situación peligrosa. Pero ya daba igual lo que dijera, Brennan ya se había quitado la bata y estaba saliendo del laboratorio para subirse a su coche.

Como sabía que una vez puesta en marcha a su antropóloga no había quien la parase, no siguió discutiendo con ella sino que fue detrás sin rechistar, sólo recordándole que sería él quien fuese delante en todo momento, que ella se quedaría afuera esperando y que ni se le ocurriera hacer ninguna tontería. Le aterrorizaba que se pusiera en peligro por hacer alguna tontería.

Ya en el coche, con los refuerzos del FBI yendo en dirección a cada una de las cinco fábricas de la lista, Booth no paraba de hablar de la suerte que habían tenido con las últimas pistas, un asunto que a Brennan le preocupaba.

Aquello de las pistas nuevas la dejaba intranquila. El asesino de la balanza había cometido cuatro asesinatos perfectos, sin dejar una sola pista, ni una señal para seguirle. Había tenido en jaque al FBI y al Jeffersonian durante semanas, lo cual decía que era alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para cuidar bien lo que hacía. No había sido algo pasional, sino crímenes perfectamente planificados, sin escoger a las víctimas por algo concreto a excepción del sexo. Se suponía que con cada asesinato, dominaba mejor su macabro hobby. Y, de repente, aparecían dos anomalías en un mismo cadáver…y no ocultas, sino a plena vista. Quizás lo de la balanza podría haberse pasado por alto, pero lo de la herida en la cabeza… ¿por qué había arrastrado a esa chica mientras que el resto no tenían la más mínima huella de haber sido llevadas de un sitio a otro? Eran asuntos que podrían parecer poco importantes pero que a Brennan le llamaban tanto la atención como a un niño un objeto brillante.

Tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar, ya que pronto avisaron por radio de que cuatro de las cinco fábricas no tenían actividad, pero que en la última habían descubierto que había alguien dentro gracias a imágenes térmicas.

-Muy bien, no hagan absolutamente nada hasta que yo llegue, sólo vayan preparándose para entrar, es probable que nos las tengamos que ver con un asesino peligroso-ordenó Booth por radio.-Me alegraría de veras si por fin acabáramos con todo y esta vez sacando a la víctima sana y salva-le dijo a Brennan.- Además, así tendríamos tiempo para continuar nuestra "conversación"-siguió con tono pícaro.

Brennan enrojeció y sonrió. Le alegraba ver a Booth tan contento, se notaba que pensaba que por fin, después de más de un mes, iban a acabar con todo. Pero ella no podía evitar pensar que al final, todo había resultado demasiado fácil.

Llegaron a la fábrica. A una distancia prudencial, los agentes del FBI esperaban la orden de entrar. Booth bajó del coche y se puso un chaleco anti-balas. Después de decirle un "hasta luego" a Brennan, cuya mirada de preocupación lo decía todo, se puso a la cabeza del primer equipo de asalto.

Forzaron la entrada en silencio y penetraron en la antigua nave sigilosamente. Booth ordenó a sus agentes que hicieran un barrido por todo el lugar, pero el sitio parecía estar desierto. Avanzando un poco más, descubrieron una gran sala en la que sólo había lámparas en una pared, justo encima de una mesa llena de objetos quirúrgicos. Seguro que allí se encontraba el arma homicida. En el centro de la sala había una silla parecida a las de los dentistas cubierta de sangre. Booth se estremeció al pensar en las chicas que habían muerto allí.

Cuando parecía que no encontrarían nada allí dentro y Booth empezaba a maldecir, oyeron un gemido. Con todas las precauciones, se acercaron a la parte más oscura de la sala.

El espectáculo allí era de película de terror. Dentro de una especie de jaula sin cerrar y atada una mano a los barrotes con unas esposas, se encontraba una muchacha joven, escondida en un montón de paja donde probablemente había tenido que dormir, con sus necesidades alrededor. A su lado, un gran martillo lleno de sangre. "Así es como torturaba a sus víctimas", pensó Booth. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica para no asustarla, pero ella se despertó y empezó a sollozar.

-Por favor…por favor, mátame ya, pero no me tortures, no me hagas más sufrir…mátame ya…

Booth se acercó a la chica, que le miró con miedo y se echó para atrás todo lo que podía. Al verle la cara, el agente confirmó que la chica era Samantha Woods, la última víctima del asesino de la balanza. "Aunque aún no hayamos encontrado al asesino, esta por lo menos no morirá" se consoló el agente.

-Samantha, soy el agente especial Booth, del FBI. Hemos venido a rescatarte, no tienes nada que temer, ya no te van a hacer daño.

La chica le miró desconfiada, pero al ver que Booth le quitaba las esposas y no la atacaba, se tiró a los brazos del agente, llorando ruidosamente. "Pobrecilla, la desesperación que habrá pasado en los últimos días, pensando que iba a morir", pensó Booth abrazándola y murmurando palabras de consuelo.

Ni siquiera pudo hacer que andara, así que la cogió en brazos suavemente y la sacó de allí para dejarla en la ambulancia y que la llevaran al hospital mientras se preguntaba si Samantha podría volver a retomar su vida habiendo estado tan cerca de perderla.

Desde lejos, Brennan observó como su valiente agente sacaba a la chica desaparecida de la fábrica abandonada y se sintió orgullosa de él. Ahora podrían descansar tranquilos por lo menos una noche y quizás podrían continuar la "conversación"que habían dejado a medias. Se acercó a la ambulancia para ver cómo estaba la chica.

Booth depositó a Samantha delicadamente en la camilla y vio que Brennan estaba a su lado, como siempre, mirándole orgullosa, esperándole para volver al coche y así estar juntos. Pero cuando él hizo el ademán de separarse de la camilla para irse con su compañera, Samantha se alzó.

-Por favor, agente Booth, no se aleje de mí-suplicó entre lágrimas.-Tengo miedo de que si no está conmigo, la sombra pueda volver a por mí a acabar lo que empezó.

Booth se sintió contrariado por esto ya que se moría por estar con Brennan, pero lo entendía, después de todo, la experiencia había sido muy traumática y ahora la chica le veía como un símbolo de seguridad.

-Hablaremos más tarde cuando deje a esta chica en el hospital-le susurró a Brennan al oído.-Llévate mi coche y espérame en tu casa, yo tomaré un taxi después.

Sin darle oportunidad a decir nada, Booth subió a la ambulancia y se sentó al lado de la chica, que realmente parecía más tranquila teniendo al agente a su lado.

Cuando Brennan ya se daba la vuelta para ir al coche, dio un último vistazo a la ambulancia y lo que vio la dejó helada. Mientras Booth hablaba con el conductor, Samantha la miró y la sonrió enigmáticamente, una sonrisa sólo para ella. En sus ojos había una mezcla de crueldad y envidia que en nada recordaban al terror que había creído ver antes. Pero un segundo más tarde, la imagen había desaparecido, volviendo a ser la joven temblorosa que miraba a Booth para que la protegiera.

Continuará…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y por favor, dejad reviews, me alegran los días XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, aquí va otro cap más. Se que he tardado algo más de lo normal, pero no os imaginais como me tiene de pillada la Uni. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 5

-Dra. Brennan, ¿está bien? ¿Dra. Brennan?

Brennan, que aún seguía paralizada por la imagen que acababa de ver en el interior de la ambulancia, de repente se dio cuenta de que un agente del FBI la llamaba.

-Eh, sí, agente, ¿qué quiere?

-Le estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien, doctora-contestó el agente algo preocupado.-Lleva casi cinco minutos ahí parada sin moverse, sin hacer nada.

Brennan apenas escuchaba, seguía pensando en el rostro transformado de Samantha Woods, pero encontró un rinconcito de su mente para responderle.

-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. No se preocupe por nada, sólo fue el cansancio después de un largo caso.

Y sin dejar tiempo para que el hombre siguiera preguntando, literalmente corrió hacia el coche de Booth, lo abrió y se metió dentro.

Cuando se metió dentro, se dio cuenta de que iba a conducir en ese coche por primera vez. Pobre Booth, lo estaría pasando mal, aburrido en una consulta hasta que a la chica le dieran calmantes y el pudiera ir a su casa. Brennan pensó en la cara que su agente debía estar poniendo en ese momento y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa se le heló al volver a su mente la cara de Samantha Woods. Un escalofrío nació en su nuca. Cualquier persona hubiera dicho que tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero Temperance Brennan no era cualquier persona. Ella no se dejaba acobardar por las supersticiones. Las supersticiones eran algo irracional y ella no creía en lo irracional.

Pero aunque Brennan era una persona absolutamente racional, aunque jamás se había dejado llevar por supersticiones, no pudo evitar el mal presentimiento que se extendía por su cuerpo, contaminando su mente y pensó preocupada en cómo estaría Booth.

Mientras tanto, Booth se encontraba en la sala de espera del Hospital General junto a la camilla donde estaba tumbada Samantha. No se encontraba muy cómodo, ya que la chica no paraba de mirarle. Ya le había pasado antes que, al salvar a alguna persona, esta le viera como su ángel de la guarda, pero había algo en los ojos de esa muchacha…

"Ya vale, Seeley, estás cansado y ya no sabes ni lo que ves", se reprochó mentalmente a sí mismo. "Esta chica ha pasado por una experiencia muy traumática y lo único que necesita ahora es un poco de apoyo. Cuando lleguen sus padres…"

Por cierto, ¿dónde estaban los padres? A Booth le extrañaba que aún nadie hubiera llegado para hacerle compañía. Pero en aquel momento le vinieron a la mente los detalles de la vida de la secuestrada. Era una muchacha huérfana. Sus padres habían muerto hacía ya muchos años en un accidente de coche. No tenía ningún pariente cercano. Su carrera de enfermería se la había sacado gracias a las becas y a ello dedicaba su vida. Se habían enterado rápido de su desaparición gracias a sus compañeros de trabajo, médicos de ese mismo hospital, los cuales habían reportado su desaparición a la policía alegando que no llegaba jamás tarde al trabajo ni había faltado nunca sin avisar en los dos años que llevaba allí. Era una auténtica adicta al trabajo.

De repente, Booth sonrió. Adicta al trabajo. Justo igual que su Huesos. Al recordarla, todo su cansancio se fue volando por la ventana, sólo pensaba en que al salir de allí iría a su apartamento, donde ella le esperaba. Cenarían algo mientras se miraban y cuando Booth no pudiera aguantar más, se levantaría, la hechizaría con su sonrisa y la besaría dulcemente sin darle tiempo a recuperarse. Ella no huiría, ahora estaba seguro. Sabía que la línea ya no estaba ni estaría nunca más. Se quedó pensando en el beso…

-Agente Booth, ¿está despierto?-preguntaba Samantha tirándole del brazo, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí estoy despierto-contestó Booth, avergonzado de soñar despierto mientras estaba trabajando. Otra vez, los ojos de esa chica le hacían sentir incómodo. Había algo, algo…

Por fin llegaron los médicos, que se llevaron a Samantha a una habitación en la planta superior. Al ver como bromeaban y hablaban con ella, se dio cuenta de que era una persona querida allí. Al parecer, la chica sabía cómo hacerse de querer. Su carita de niña buena y su sonrisa debían ayudarle mucho, justo como le ayudaban a él.

Booth pensaba que su parte allí se había terminado, que ya podía salir fuera y pedir un taxi para al fin reunirse con su antropóloga cuando sintió que una mano agarraba la suya.

-Agente Booth, por favor, no se vaya-suplicaba Samantha. –Por favor, sólo me siento segura con usted, quédese conmigo-continuó mirándole con esos ojos, que mostraban miedo, pero como si el miedo fuese una máscara que ocultara lo que había detrás.

Booth no sabía cómo se iba a librar de esa, no había nada que desease más que largarse de allí e ir al apartamento de Brennan para estar todo el tiempo posible con ella, así que decidió excusarse amablemente.

-Lo siento, señorita Woods, pero aquí ya está usted a salvo. Si lo desea, el FBI puede asignarle un agente para que la cuide hasta que atrapemos a su asesino pero…

-Por favor…-susurró Samantha con lágrimas en los ojos, ojos en los que Booth vio máscaras y más máscaras intentando esconder lo que había debajo.

-Agente Booth-le llamó el médico que la estaba atendiendo,-sería muy beneficioso para Samantha que usted se quedara con ella aunque fuese por esta noche. Ahora mismo sufre un gran trauma y se siente muy insegura. Nosotros la daremos sedantes, pero para el bien de su salud mental, debería usted quedarse.

Booth le miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Ahora que por fin estaba seguro de que la mujer de sus sueños le quería, ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad de ir hacia ella sabiendo que no le echaría de su vida como tanto había temido, le pedía que lo retrasase una noche más? Pero al ver las miradas de los médicos y las enfermeras que les rodeaban y la cara de desolación que había comenzado a poner Samantha, comprendió que si salía de allí antes de la mañana siguiente, nadie lo entendería y quedaría como el hombre que hizo sufrir de pánico a una muchacha a la que habían secuestrado. Vencido, Booth miró al médico haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarle.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí por esta noche. Sólo esperen un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada.

--

Brennan se tiró en el sofá, totalmente deprimida.

Booth acababa de llamarla contándole cómo estaba la situación y por qué no podría ir a su casa esta noche. Aunque Brennan intentaba ocultar su decepción, no engañó a Booth, que la conocía mejor que ella misma.

-Tranquila Huesos, sólo es un contratiempo-le decía Booth a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba él mismo con aquella situación. –Mañana por la mañana me presentaré en tu casa y por una vez en tu vida, no irás un domingo a trabajar, aunque en el Jeffersonian se extrañarán tanto de que no vayas que llamaran a la policía.

Brennan rió y comprendió que Booth la había hecho reír para que no se sintiera mal.

Tras unas pocas palabras, una advertencia de que tuviera cuidado ya que aún no habían atrapado al asesino de la balanza y un dulce "buenas noches" de Booth, Brennan colgó el teléfono. Y al colgarlo se le echó encima la tristeza, al fijarse en la mesa que había preparada, con velas, una gran fuente de macarrones con queso y una tarta de frutas que había horneado exclusivamente para él. Aunque no le gustara que cocinaran la fruta, haría cualquier cosa por él.

Había deseado tanto que llegara esa noche, la noche en que por fin todas las barreras que tenían en medio se derrumbaban y podrían dejar de decir "compañeros" para decir "pareja"…Sonaba bien. Pero el destino estaba en su contra y quería que esperasen más.

"Pues no va a poder con nosotros" pensó Brennan, tozuda. "Conseguiremos acabar nuestra conversación y comenzar algo nuevo".

Pero esa decisión y ese optimismo se alejaron pronto al recordar el irracional mal presentimiento que la acechaba desde que vio la cara transformada de Samantha Woods.

--

Después de colgar a Brennan, Booth se quedó pensando en si habría logrado animarla. No estaba muy seguro que el haberla hecho reír la ayudara ahora que ya no estaban hablando. A él no le ayudaba, desde luego. Aún seguía fuera, pensando en lo injusto de la vida y en como Dios le ponía a prueba haciéndole esperar aquella noche por la que ya había esperado mucho, cuando un médico salió fuera y le pidió que volviera, ya que Samantha decía que no se tomaría los sedantes hasta que el agente volviera con ella.

Ya dentro, Samantha se incorporó al verle entrar por la puerta.

-Agente Booth, ya pensaba que no vendría-dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. –Creí que me iba a abandonar. Pero usted es un hombre con honor, el hombre que me ha salvado y el que se quedará conmigo.

-Señorita Woods…-comenzó Booth.

-Samantha, por favor. O Sammy si lo prefiere-añadió mirándole dulcemente.

-Señorita Woods-siguió Booth, haciendo caso omiso del comentario y de sus sonrisas y miradas,-le sugiero que se tome ya los sedantes y se duerma. Ha sido un día duro y necesita descansar.

Samantha parecía contrariada por el poco caso que el agente le hacía. Se quedó mirándole, como si algo la sorprendiera y a la vez la enfadase. Los médicos ya le habían inyectado los sedantes y notaba que comenzaban a hacerle efecto, pero siguió hablando.

-¿Se quedará también mañana conmigo, Seeley?

-No lo creo, señorita Woods, tengo mucho trabajo-contestó Booth, aunque en lo único que pensaba era en ver a su compañera y, dentro de poco (o eso esperaba) su pareja.

Con una sonrisa enigmática y el extraño brillo en los ojos del que Booth se había percatado ya antes, Samantha le dijo una última cosa antes de quedarse dormida.

-Aprenderás a quererme, Seeley. Y te quedarás conmigo…para siempre.

Continuará…

**Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final y espero que os haya gustado. Porfi, dejad reviews, que me animan mucho. Y que sepais que he colgado un one shot que se llama "Feliz Cumpleaños, Booth", si queréis, pasad a echarle un vistazo y me contáis vuestra opinión ¿va? Saludos!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Brennan empezó a recoger la mesa preparada. No había querido ir a su cama porque aún tenía la esperanza de que Booth hubiera podido irse del hospital después de que la chica se durmiera y pudiera pasarse por su casa. Tumbada en el sofá, fantaseó con que Booth llegaba y ella le abría la puerta. Al principio habría un poco de timidez, pero ella estaba segura de que su caballero de la brillante armadura del FBI sacaría la situación adelante. La cogería entre sus brazos y la besaría, un beso largamente esperado después de más de tres años.

Al pensar aquello, le pasó por la mente una pregunta: ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de Booth? Ella, la racional, la que no creía en el amor… ¿Cuándo había caído bajo el hechizo de su sonrisa? Quizás había sido cuando en el aeropuerto, después de su primer caso juntos, se dio cuenta de todo lo que él había montado para reconciliarse con ella…O quizás fue cuando poco a poco fueron descubriendo detalles de la vida del otro…O cuando le salvó la vida por primera vez, o cuando la abrazó por primera vez…En todo caso, daba igual. Ahora que ambos tenían claro lo que sentían, nada de eso importaba. Mientras sonreía pensando que ya no estaría sola jamás, se quedó dulcemente dormida en el sofá.

--

Booth estaba harto.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no había dormido nada en absoluto. Cuando Samantha se durmió, a eso de la una, pensó que ya podría irse pero no, aquellos médicos idiotas no entendían que aún estaba a tiempo de darle una gran sorpresa a su compañera y amor de su vida, que aún estaba a tiempo de salvar la noche. Decían que si Samantha se despertaba y él no estaba a su lado, podría darle un fuerte ataque de ansiedad que podría dejar secuelas, ya que la chica parecía que sólo se sentía segura con el agente al lado. Por enésima vez en la última hora, se le apareció en la cabeza la cara de una decepcionada Brennan al oír que no iría a su casa después del caso como le había prometido. Sabía que Brennan no le culparía por no ir, que entendería que los médicos no le hubieran dejado irse, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por no estar con ella. El estar lejos de la persona más importante de su vida, junto con su hijo, le hacía daño. Era como si le quitaran el aire de alrededor. Sonrió. Parecía un adolescente enamorado.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Eran las cinco y cinco. Booth maldijo su mala suerte, que siempre le separaba de Brennan en los momentos importantes, pero se dijo que nada ni nadie le iban a impedir que mañana estuviera con ella y por fin le dijera todo lo que le tenía que decir. Se intentó poner cómodo en el dichoso sofá de skay y se propuso descansar todo lo que le fuera posible en las pocas horas que le quedaban. Además, en sueños sería más fácil estar al lado de la mujer a la que amaba. Sonriendo al pensar en esto, cerró los ojos y se durmió casi inmediatamente.

--

"Seeley…Seeley…"le llamaba en sueños una voz dulce pero que a él no le gustaba nada."Ven conmigo. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no pueda darte? Dime lo que quieres y yo te lo daré…"

Booth se revolvió, sin querer despertar aún. Soñaba que estaba abrazando a Brennan, la sentía real en sus brazos, pero aquella voz que le llamaba por su nombre lo único que hacía era alejarla de él.

-Temperance…-murmuró aún medio dormido, intentando atraerla de nuevo hacia sí.

-No, Seeley-continuaba aquella voz dulce, aunque ahora la notaba algo enfadada.-No es a Temperance a quien necesitas. Me necesitas a mí. Sólo a mí. Quédate conmigo. Para siempre…

En aquel momento, Booth se dio cuenta de que la voz era mucho más cercana, una voz que conocía. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al notar que había alguien mirándole desde arriba.

Samantha Woods le observaba. Se había levantado de su cama y le miraba con una mezcla en los ojos de adoración y al mismo tiempo de enfado. Booth se dio cuenta de qué conocía la voz que le hablaba en sueños. Era la de esa chica cuando quería conseguir algo, como cuando le había convencido de subir a la ambulancia con ella. Se quedó extrañado, no recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho pero sabía que era ella.

-¿Decía algo, Señorita Woods?

-¿Yo? No he dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora, Seeley-contestó Samantha mirándole de forma inocente. -¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamarme Samantha o Sammy? Me has salvado la vida, tienes derecho a hacerlo-continuó mientras se reía de forma angelical.

Booth la miró extrañado. Hubiera jurado que era su voz…Daba igual, seguro que se lo había imaginado todo. De repente recordó a Brennan, como estaba en sus brazos y como se había despertado sin que eso fuera verdad. Se levantó del sofá enfadado.

-Señorita Woods, le agradecería que no me llamara Seeley, soy el agente Booth-dijo Booth con cara de pocos amigos. A Samantha se le apagó un poco la sonrisa, pero no se dio por vencida.

-Agente Booth, perdóneme si le he ofendido.-Se alarmó al ver que Booth estaba recogiendo sus cosas. –Agente, ¿es que se va? ¿Me va a dejar aquí sola?

-Lo siento, señorita Woods, pero es que he pasado aquí la noche y quisiera arreglarme, no puedo estar aquí todo el día, tengo trabajo que hacer-"y una persona muy importante a la que ver", continuó mentalmente.

A la chica se le ensombreció la mirada. Booth hizo caso omiso a la mueca que había puesto y recogió lo que le quedaba.

-Adiós, señorita Woods. Supongo que a lo largo de la mañana le darán el alta. Le deseo una rápida recuperación.

-Agente Booth…-titubeó Samantha. Booth la miró y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Podría ir a verle alguna vez?

Booth se sintió miserable. A aquella chica la habían secuestrado y torturado, había pasado días aterrorizada sin saber cuándo iba a morir y la primera persona segura a la que había visto en este tiempo era a él. Era normal que quisiera tenerle cerca, se sentía segura con él y seguro que no sabía la frustración que él sentía por no poder estar con Brennan. Además, aún no habían cazado al asesino y estaba convencido de que Samantha tenía miedo de que volviera a por ella, la única que se había salvado. Se calmó y la miró sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, Samantha, perdóname por haberte hablado así. Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero puedes venir a verme al edificio del FBI cuando quieras.

Samantha sonrió con ganas y Booth se sintió mejor. La dijo adiós con la mano y salió de la habitación, contento de haber resuelto la situación. Pero no se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo si hubiera oído lo que Samantha se decía a si misma después de que hubiera salido.

En cuanto Samantha se aseguró de que el agente bajaba por el ascensor, su cara cambió. La máscara de joven enfermera, siempre buena y atenta con todo el mundo cayó y, aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes, se vio la realidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida y en sus ojos brillaba la chispa de la locura.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que lo había echado todo a perder…Tenía que haberme imaginado que con esa doctora de por medio no sería tan fácil acercarme a él, pero poco a poco ya lo voy logrando…Me ha llamado Samantha…Eso es un buen comienzo. Sólo tengo que seguir el plan y todo irá bien. Después de 5 años, todo va según lo previsto. Y por fin, estarás conmigo y sólo conmigo, agente especial Seeley Booth.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!!! Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero no os imaginais lo cargada de trabajos que me tiene la universidad...por supuesto, es mil veces mejor que tener que estudiar para exámenes, pero aún así, te quita bastante tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado tanto aquí como en el otro fic, me dan inspiración para escribir. **

**Aquí teneis el capítulo 7, espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 7

Eran las 8:00 PM y Brennan volvía a su casa muy enfadada. Abrió la puerta violentamente y la cerró de un portazo. Se tiró en el sofá y miró al techo, mientras se sorprendía a si misma por su rabia. Pensaba que "ESE" era un tema que podría llevar bien, que los celos no eran capaces de dominarla tanto, pero…

El problema es que todavía no sabía muy bien cómo había empezado todo. Hacía una semana todo iba sobre ruedas. Aquella línea que tanto odiaba pero que respetaba por haber sido Booth quien la había puesto por fin parecía desvanecerse ante los más de cuatro años de tensión acumulada, de mirarle y querer besarle, de desear estar entre sus brazos, de salir con otras personas sólo para intentar que alguien llenara el vacío que él le dejaba cada día al irse a casa. Después de cuatro años de tortura donde el único desahogo era plasmar en la relación de sus personajes los sentimientos que tenía hacia su "caballero", había empezado a notar el cambio, había descubierto que quizás aquel hombre fantástico que llenaba su mente sí sentía algo por ella que fuese más que la amistad o el compañerismo. Sonrió al pensar en el puñetazo que le había dado el día del funeral fallido al pensar lo que había sufrido. Sospechaba que ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. La sonrisa aumentó al pensar en el momento del restaurante, justo antes de que Cam les interrumpiera…Se recreó en el momento en el que se alzaba un poco para intentar besar los labios de Booth, que se acercaba a ella sonriendo con los ojos cerrados…Pero de repente pensó en lo que había pasado y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de enfado. Maldita niñata…porque sí, todo había sido por su culpa. Hacía una semana ella había aparecido en sus vidas y había puesto todo patas arriba, su vida, su trabajo, su posible relación amorosa…Mejor no pensar en ello, ahora estaba claro que eso no existiría nunca porque la única persona con la que estaría el resto de su vida sin dudar no estaba con ella. Quizás ella se había hecho ilusiones donde no las había, quizás Booth nunca la había querido más que como compañera, quizás…Ahora los quizás daban igual. Lo que importaba era el resultado. Y el resultado era que ella estaba sola en su casa después de una semana de peleas con la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, mientras que él estaba con una estúpida enfermera que les estaba separando poco a poco pero con paso firme. Pateó un cojín y lo lanzó lejos. Ella llevaba una semana peleando contra de la "enfermerita" (como ya la llamaban todos en el laboratorio) y Booth no había hecho absolutamente nada para defender su "sociedad". Estaba harta. Si a Booth le importaba algo, pelearía por ella. Si no…no quería pensar en ello.

Con la decisión ya tomada, se levanto más calmada y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Miró la nevera y decidió ponerse algo simple de comer…Quizás unos macarrones con…Se paró a la mitad del pensamiento, le acababa de venir un recuerdo malo. El inicio de aquella horrible semana.

"_Flashback"_

_Brennan se acababa de despertar a las 6 de la mañana en el sofá. Había tenido un sueño precioso en el que Booth y ella pasaban la noche juntos. La cena había sido genial, con mucha conversación y muchas risas, la risa alegre que sólo él podía conseguir. De repente, Booth la cogía tiernamente de la mano y la miraba a los ojos con esa sonrisa suya tan irresistible. La levantaba sin decir nada y la conducía hasta la cama sin que ella se resistiera. Después la tumbaba delicadamente y la acariciaba mientras decía_

_-Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba tenerte así…_

_Y se inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba. Después Brennan no podía contenerse más y empezaba a besarle desesperadamente. Él la abrazaba mientras le susurraba cuanto la quería…Y en ese momento despertó, triste de encontrarse sola. Pero no se preocupó demasiado, porque aunque esa noche no habían estado juntos, tenían muchas más noches. Con nuevos ánimos, se preparó y se arregló para ir al Jeffersonian donde seguro que se verían y podrían hablar._

_En el Jeffersonian se encontró con otra decepción en forma de mensaje de su persona favorita. Al parecer Booth estaba muy cansado después de su noche en el hospital y había llegado tarde al trabajo, Cullen se había enfadado y le había dejado con mucho papeleo, pero intentaría ir en cuanto acabase._

_Brennan pasó el día de forma mecánica, sin parar de mirar a las puertas para ver si aparecían esos ojos marrones que la volvían loca, pero no aparecían. Bajó a comer con Angela, que notaba el estado de ánimo de su amiga e intentaba animarla._

_-Tranquila, cariño, seguro que vendrá al final del día con un gran ramo de rosas en una mano y una botella de champán en la otra y te llevará a algún sitio romántico donde acabar bien la noche-decía Angela sonriendo._

_-Claro Ang, y después me traerá un traje de bodas y me llevará a la iglesia, donde nos casaremos bajo la luz de la luna-continuó Brennan._

_-Vaya, Bren, le dije a Booth que no te enseñara a usar el sarcasmo-dijo Angela medio sonriendo, medio enfadada por la acertada contestación de la antropóloga._

_Brennan se rio al pensar cómo habían cambiado las cosas en estos años, cómo se había abierto al mundo y sus particularidades…y su cara pasó a la ensoñación al pensar en las cosas que aún podían cambiar…a mejor…a lo que realmente deseaba._

_-Bren, cielo ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntaba Angela_

_-¿Eh? Perdona, me perdí en mi mente-respondió Brennan sin quitar la sonrisa.-Voy a continuar haciendo este informe, luego hablamos._

_Brennan fue hacia su despacho, maldiciendo el trabajo que retenía a SU agente particular, mientras Angela sonreía al ver claramente lo que estaba sucediendo. Hodgins se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás._

_-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Algo bueno?_

_-Lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca a este laboratorio desde que nos reconciliamos-contestó ella dándole un beso._

_En aquel momento entró Booth en el laboratorio bastante sofocado. Había llegado hasta allí corriendo después de por fin acabar todo el trabajo extra que Cullen le había puesto encima, aún agotado por la noche movida. Además, tenía la sensación de sentirse observado…y no sabía muy bien por qué. Pero llevaba todo el día pensando en su Huesos y ese era su objetivo, llegar hasta ella y compensarla por no haber estado con ella la noche anterior._

_-Ey, chicos ¿sabéis donde está Huesos?_

_-Booth, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti-contestó Angela.-Corre, corre, lleva todo el día medio zombi esperándote._

_¿Esperándole? A Booth el corazón se le salía del pecho al oír aquello. Quizás ella no estaba demasiado enfadada con él, quizás aún podría tener un buen final aquel día._

_Más alegre, el agente se serenó un poco, agitó la mano en dirección a Hodgins y Angela para que se marchasen, lo que hicieron, entendiendo que en aquel momento los compañeros (aunque ese título no fuera a durar mucho) necesitaban algo de intimidad. Cuando los vio salir del laboratorio, se dirigió al despacho de la mujer a la que había tenido en la cabeza todo el día. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo algo a lo que no le prestaba demasiada atención…Quien sabía en lo que realmente estaba pensando. Ni siquiera él, que la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía todo lo que pasaba por esa mente tan rápida. Se acercó lentamente a ella para no sobresaltarla._

_Brennan levantó la mirada, encontrándose directamente con los cálidos ojos marrones de Booth. Sin saber siquiera lo que hacía, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia él. Aunque mentalmente se decía que aquello era irreflexivo, su corazón le decía que se acercara, no podía estar más tiempo lejos de él. Booth avanzó y la tomo entre sus brazos. Fundidos en un tierno abrazo, se olvidaron incluso del tiempo, sólo contaba lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Brennan se sentía segura y cómoda, no quería moverse nunca de allí. Booth vivía el momento, saboreándolo después de haber tenido que esperarlo más de la cuenta. Y allí seguían unidos cuando…_

_-Hola, agente Booth, Dra. Brennan._

_Brennan se sobresaltó y se separó de Booth, arrepintiéndose de ello en el mismo instante en que lo hizo. Booth también se sorprendió por la interrupción, pero lo que más sorprendió a ambos fue quien les había interrumpido._

_En la puerta del despacho con una amable sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, estaba Samantha Woods._

_-Eh, vaya, hola Samantha-dijo Booth algo cortado._

_Brennan no estaba cortada, estaba furiosa. No sabía cómo había logrado entrar, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, ni tampoco sabía por qué les había interrumpido, pero todo eso lo había logrado y una vez más aparecía para acabar con un momento mágico._

_-¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado aquí?-preguntó Brennan. Su tono cortante no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba muy enfadada. Booth seguía sorprendido sin articular una palabra._

_-Bueno, la verdad es que estaba andando, dando un paseo, apreciando lo hermosa que es la vida, y me topé con los maravillosos jardines del Jeffersonian-contestó Samantha en ese tono de angelito, con una dulce sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.-Y de repente, he visto el coche del agente Booth entrar en el garaje, así que he pensado que quizás era aquí donde hicieron las pruebas con las que pudieron encontrarme. Entonces, decidí entrar y agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí, y por supuesto, ver otra vez a mi salvador, el agente Booth._

_Samantha terminó usando una deslumbrante sonrisa que pretendía ser cautivadora, pero que no engañó a Brennan._

_-Eso no explica cómo has entrado, hay muchos controles de seguridad-continuó Brennan desconfiada._

_-Bueno, el vigilante que hay abajo es muy simpático y en cuanto le he explicado la situación me ha dejado pasar._

_-Seguro que lo has engañado con una de tus sonrisas falsas, niñata manipuladora-soltó Brennan. _

_No sabía por qué había contestado así de repente, después de todo no la conocía de nada y ella no era así, siempre reflexionaba sobre lo que tenía que decir, pero algo en su interior le decía que era peligrosa y que tenía que mantenerla lejos de ella y de los que le importaban. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo, a cualquier precio._

_Al principio, Brennan creyó ver un destello de triunfo en los ojos de Samantha, pero debió de haberse confundido porque inmediatamente después asomaron lágrimas en sus ojos y salió corriendo del despacho._

_Booth se había quedado en shock después de la contestación de Brennan, no entendía el por qué de su enfado con la pobre Samantha, sólo había venido a conocer a sus salvadores y la antropóloga la tomaba con ella. Cierto que les había interrumpido en un momento importante, pero tampoco lo había hecho aposta ¿no?_

_-Temperance Brennan, ¿se puede saber lo que has hecho?-le gritó Booth_

_-Déjala que se marche, no se lo que ha venido a buscar aquí pero no lo logrará-contestó Brennan, sospechando la auténtica razón de que Samantha hubiese ido allí._

_-No voy a dejarla así, Huesos, no después de lo que ha pasado-dijo Booth.-Piensa que sólo es una muchacha indefensa que ha pasado por una experiencia horrible hace muy poco._

_-Piensa eso fríamente, Booth-continuó Brennan.-Ha pasado por una experiencia traumática hace muy poco y ahora estaba andando por la calle de noche tan tranquila. No es como si la hubiera afectado mucho._

_-Huesos, anoche lo pasó fatal, no quiso que me separara de ella ni un instante._

_-Porque está claro que tú eres lo que tiene en mente ahora mismo._

_La antropóloga forense se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho justo cuando terminó y se regañó mentalmente. Era cierto, lo pensaba, no era normal la obstinación que Samantha había tenido en que el agente se quedara y su mente analítica había encontrado aquella respuesta como la más probable, pero seguramente Booth no iba a creerla._

_-Vaya estupidez, Huesos, en serio. Simplemente, soy la primera persona a la que vio del equipo y sabe que la salvé, eso es todo. Y ahora voy a ver si la alcanzo y puedo arreglar la que has armado._

_Y murmurando "¡insensible!" salió corriendo hacia la salida, para ver si alcanzaba a la enfermera y lograba consolarla un poco, arreglar lo que su compañera había armado. _

_Y allí se quedó Brennan, de pie en su despacho, viendo como la persona a la que intentaba proteger se lanzaba de cabeza a lo que ella veía como un peligro seguro y con la sensación de que aquello no era más que el principio._

"_Fin Flashback"_

Y allí estaba ella, en su sofá tirada una semana después de aquello. Los últimos días habían sido horribles. Booth y ella habían tenido mil peleas y discusiones al respecto, llegando incluso al punto de no hablarse durante horas. Durante días, la "enfermerita" aparecía por el laboratorio con la excusa de saludar a los que la habían salvado pero en realidad sólo tenía ojos para Booth… ¡Y encima él la defendía, no se ponía de parte de su compañera! Eso hacía que las discusiones se recrudecieran y que cada vez se distanciaran más, haciendo que Brennan perdiera la esperanza de estar con él de un modo...digamos no laboral. La peor de todas aquellas luchas había tenido lugar un par de horas antes en el laboratorio, donde Booth le había confesado que las noches que no había estado con ella en el trabajo había sacado a cenar a Samantha para que se relajara y olvidase todo lo que le había sucedido y que esa noche iba a hacerlo otra vez, ya que parecía que ella sólo se abría con él. Brennan no lograba entenderlo, pero Booth decía que ella sólo se sentía segura con él. Después de aquello, empezaron con una de sus discusiones en la que ella le dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió del Jeffersonian hecha una furia. Y lo peor es que mientras ella le estaba dando vueltas a todo y seguía preocupándose por él, seguro que el agente estaba cenando y riendo alegremente con la enfermera, mirándole con sus ojos marrones, regalándole su sonrisa…cosas que Samantha nunca apreciaría…cosas que le pertenecían a ella.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cama, donde se durmió abrazada a la almohada mientras intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que su mal presentimiento no se cumpliría y que su caballero de armadura del FBI volvería para protegerla sólo a ella sano y salvo.

Continuará…

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? cualquier sugerencia, crítica y cosas por el estilo serán bien recibidas ;). Y por último...REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!! XDDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aquí vamos con otro cap más, lamento la tardanza pero estos últimos días han sido mortales para mí, un sólo examen, una sóla oportunidad, demasiado temario xD. Pero por fin hice el examen y ya vuelvo a tener tiempo para escribir :D.**

Capítulo 8

Booth estaba sentado en el Dinner, mirando al vacío sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Mientras se metía un pedazo de tarta en la boca, su mente volaba hacia su querida Huesos, preguntándose qué tenía que hacer para arreglar todo aquello. Después de la horrible semana de discusiones, había llegado una semana aún peor: Brennan le ignoraba. Ya ni siquiera hacía caso de Samantha, a la cual también ignoraba, y tampoco se inmutó cuando ella empezó a aparecer todos los días junto a Booth y se quedaba hasta que él se marchaba. Ni siquiera había preguntado el por qué. Era cierto que le había dado plantón a la cena en su casa, que se había portado mal con ella, que durante una semana había defendido a otra persona en lugar de a ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que cumplir con su deber. Y era un deber que, a pesar de querer escapar de él, le tenía bien amarrado.

-Seeley, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

Ahí estaba otra vez, el maldito deber sentado frente a él que le impedía ir al apartamento de Huesos y poder estar con ella.

-Pensaba en otras cosas, Samantha-contestó Booth.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Alguna tiene que ver conmigo?-preguntó la linda enfermera con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eh…-Booth se quedó algo desconcertado ante esa sonrisa, no sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Esa chica solía tener salidas extrañas que tenía muy claro como tomarse. Después de todo, no tenía por qué estar así con él, sólo era su escolta, y encima a la fuerza.-Pensaba en el Asesino de la Balanza, que no ha vuelto a actuar desde que te liberamos.

-Sí, es cierto-contestó Samantha sin ninguna preocupación.- Será que tú le asustaste, Seeley, la policía ya se estaba acercando mucho a él y no querrá arriesgarse a que le cojan, sería la condena a muerte. Por eso me alegra mucho que seas mi escolta, me siento muy segura a tu lado, les das miedo a los malos-continuó con una bonita sonrisa.

El agente especial contuvo un gruñido cuando la chica mencionó lo de "escolta". Como si lo hiciera por gusto.

Cuando hace poco menos de una semana Cullen pidió a Booth que fuera a su despacho a que le asignara una misión importante, se imaginó todo menos aquello. Resultaba que le habían nombrado escolta de la enfermera ("a petición de la señorita Woods" había dicho su jefe), ya que el Asesino de la Balanza aún estaba suelto y podía querer asesinar a la única testigo que tenían. Samantha parecía la persona más feliz del mundo con aquella situación, pero Booth simplemente no decía nada. No podía llevarle la contraria a su superior, pero odiaba el tener que levantarse por las mañanas e ir a buscar a aquella joven cuando lo que en realidad quería era irse con su Huesos.

A pesar de haber intentado explicarle a la antropóloga el por qué de que ahora Samantha estuviera siempre con ellos, Brennan no le dejó. Ni siquiera le dejaba empezar la frase. Sólo le había mirado y se había ido como una exhalación. Aquello sólo sucedió una vez, ya que el resto, la enfermera se había encargado de estar presente para no permitir ni una palabra entre ellos. Seguro que Huesos pensaba que él estaba encantado con la situación.

Para colmo de males, su instinto le hablaba. Y él, que siempre había seguido a su instinto, no tenía más remedio que ahogarlo y callarlo, porque lo que le decía no tenía sentido. El instinto le gritaba que allí había algo raro, que los asesinatos habían parado justo después de encontrar a Samantha, que después de las dos últimas pistas con las que habían encontrado su escondite, no había habido nada que les guiase hacia el asesino…Y después estaba Samantha…Su instinto también le decía cosas de ella.

Cosas como que era ella quien había dado pie a esa situación con Brennan y que lo había hecho deliberadamente, cosas como que su objetivo era separarlos o que estaba demasiado interesada en él, o en que en su mirada se ocultaba algo que no era capaz de desvelar…Además, de lo extraño que era que, pese a haber estado secuestrada una semana, no tuviera ningún signo de trauma psicológico según Sweets. Samantha decía que eso era porque sabía que con Booth no le podía pasar nada, pero…

Booth sacudió la cabeza e intentó alejar esos pensamientos, callar a su instinto una vez más porque todo aquello que pensaba era un plan pre concebido y aquella muchacha sólo les conocía de dos semanas atrás. Además, ¿cómo una chica tan dulce y tan amable iba a tener tantos secretos oscuros? Pero Huesos le había dicho en una ocasión que ella tenía los mismos pensamientos…

-Seeley, tu cabeza estallará si sigues pensando.-La voz de Samantha le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.-Llevo hablándote un buen rato y ni siquiera me escuchas. ¿Sigues pensando en esa antropóloga?-preguntó con cara de enfado.

Todo lo que tenía en la mente respecto a sus sospechas hacia esa chica, el pensamiento de que ella era la causante de todo y ahora eso…La paciencia de Booth empezaba a acabarse.

-En primer lugar, se llama Temperance Brennan, no "esa antropóloga"-dijo Booth enfadándose.-En segundo lugar, no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme en que pienso, y en tercer lugar, no soy de tu propiedad como para que me exijas atención.

Samantha continuó como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-No se merece ni uno sólo de tus pensamientos, créeme-dijo la chica sin preocuparse del enfado de Booth.-Esa tonta ni siquiera te valora lo que te preocupas por ella. No te merece en absoluto.

Aquella fue la gota que desbordó el vaso

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar así de mi compañera, Samantha. No sabes nada, así que no te atrevas a decir nada-contestó Booth con la voz en un tono bajo, peligroso.

Esta vez Samantha si que se calló. Se había acobardado ante la última frase del agente y no se atrevió a decir nada más. Interiormente se preguntaba que podía haber fallado, pensaba que Booth estaría muy enfadado con Brennan y que aquellos comentarios sólo darían el toque de gracia, pero parecía que se había equivocado. Esos sentimientos no parecían tan fáciles de borrar como ella esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Booth acababa rápidamente su tarta y se levantaba en dirección hacia el coche, mientras la chica le seguía corriendo para alcanzarle.

Samantha intentaba arreglar lo que había hecho

-¿Ya nos vamos? Pero si aún es pronto…

Pero Booth ni siquiera la miraba. Sin decir una palabra, se montaron en el coche y Booth condujo en silencio hasta la casa de ella. Durante el trayecto, Samantha volvió a hacer intentos de comenzar una conversación, de arreglar su error, pero la mirada de él la disuadió de continuar. La joven era consciente del error que había cometido, no debía haber presionado tanto con el tema de la antropóloga, pero era impaciente y lo que deseaba, lo deseaba rápido. Además, tampoco esperaba una reacción así. Las cosas no iban como ella quería y eso la asustaba.

Llegaron a la casa de la enfermera. Estaba muy cerca de la de Booth, así que ella no dudó en que él se iría a la suya después, no tendría tiempo de hacer nada que pudiera perjudicarla a ella o a sus planes. No tenía miedo a que mañana él no apareciera, ya que sus superiores así se lo ordenaban, pero sí que le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer mientras ella no estaba con él.

-Hasta mañana, Seeley-le dijo mientras bajaba con su voz más dulce, casi un ronroneo.

Booth ni se molestó en contestar. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, se fue en dirección contraria a su casa, dejando muy confusa y sin saber qué hacer a la chica. El agente tenía claro a donde quería ir y nada se lo iba a impedir.

Antes de lo que Booth imaginaba, se encontró enfrente de la casa de Brennan. Con las manos en el volante, le entraron dudas de lo que hacer a continuación.

¿Subir a por ella o volver a casa y esperar?

Continuará...

**Bueno, ya está qué les pareció?? miles de gracias a cada persona que mandó un review y a los que no lo hicisteis pero aún así lo leísteis, me ilusiono como una niña en la mañana de navidad cada vez que veo uno. Próximamente (lo bueno del próximamente es que es muy ambiguo jejejejeje) otro cap. Hasta entonces, muchos saludos y cuidaos!!! Miriadel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente!! Saludos y mis disculpas, ahora lo que me tiene liada es la autoescuela y por no poder, ni siquiera he encendido mi ordenador en la última semana. A cambio, os escribo algo que todos (yo también jejejeje XD) esperábamos desde que empezó este dichoso fic. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejais reviews, a las que me añadís a vuestras alertas y a las que leeis este fic aunque no escribais. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he abierto la posibilidad de que me escriba gente que no es de fanfiction pero ahora mismo voy a corregir ese error. Bueno, después de todo esto, vamos al tema. Espero que os guste.**

**Miriadel-Emel**

Capítulo 9

¿Subir a por ella o volver a casa y esperar?

Habían pasado más de 15 minutos y Booth no sabía qué hacer. Aún no se decidía. Y no porque no quisiera ver a su Huesos. No, tenía claro que no podía estar sin verla demasiado tiempo, le hacía daño. La cuestión era la reacción de ella. Porque nunca se sabía con Temperance Brennan, siempre podía sorprenderte.

Por cuarta vez desde que estaba en el coche parado frente al portal de la antropóloga, volvió a plantearse los pros y los contras. A favor estaba que así podría verla, que no estaba Samantha con él, que estarían totalmente solos, que con un poco de suerte ella también tendría ganas de verle y que quizás esta noche podrían… En cambio, en contra estaba que Brennan le había dejado bastante claro su enfado, que no tenía excusa y que en cuanto le viera por la mirilla le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices. Y Booth no se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas como para soportar un desdén de ese tamaño. No ahora. No de ella. Estaba demasiado débil, podría romperle con cualquier cosa.

El Agente Especial se revolvió en el asiento al darse cuenta de algo. Realmente lo que lo paraba era el miedo. Un miedo que no quería demostrarse a sí mismo. Miedo a perder al ser al que más amaba junto con su hijo. No lo había querido admitir, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero temía haberle hecho demasiado daño en aquellas últimas dos semanas. Temía que ahora ella decidiera no volver a su lado. Un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en el rostro serio de su Huesos diciéndole que ya no quería estar con él nunca más. Y ese temor volvió a echar hacia atrás su espalda. Se quedó pegado al asiento, no se atrevería a salir sabiendo que esa posibilidad existía. Booth sabía que tenía que intentarlo, que no debería quedarse allí sabiendo que había una mínima posibilidad de que ella le perdonara, pero ¿y si no lo hacía? El escalofrío volvió y lo hizo con más intensidad. Golpeó el volante con fuerza, enfadado consigo mismo por no atreverse a enfrentar lo que había hecho, algo que había logrado él solo. No podía echarle la culpa a nadie. Si perdía a Huesos sería total y completamente su culpa.

-Temperance…-susurró Booth apoyando la cabeza en el volante.-Si fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para ir a por ti y explicártelo todo…Si pudiera estar contigo ahora…

-¿Booth? ¿Eres tú?

Booth alzó la cabeza sin poder creérselo. Allí, delante de él, se encontraba la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan.

-¿Hu-Huesos? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?-interiormente, Booth dio gracias a Dios por haberle concedido su deseo de que ella estuviera con él.

-Esta es mi calle, Booth y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a salir-contestó fríamente Brennan, mirándole con ira. –Más bien debería preguntarte yo qué demonios haces aquí. ¿Ahora a tu enfermerita le da por molestarme en mi casa y la has traído aquí para fastidiar?

Booth se acobardó ante su enfado. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. La culpa de que estuvieran así era suya y sólo suya. "Idiota, mira lo que has logrado…ella que era como tu otra mitad ahora está alejada de ti" le regañó su conciencia. La miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que había en ellos.

Mientras tanto, Brennan seguía dándole vueltas al por qué de que el agente estuviera en su calle. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando vio el SUV tan familiar aparcado enfrente de su puerta. Por eso había corrido irreflexivamente a vestirse y había bajado, tenía que comprobar si era realmente su caballero de reluciente armadura o si eran imaginaciones suyas. Booth había logrado llegar tan profundo en su corazón…por eso ahora le dolía tanto su traición. Abandonarla así por una enfermera…Ese pensamiento volvió a inflamarle el pecho, haciendo que su enfado creciera. Booth la había traicionado, la persona en la que más confiaba le había dejado de lado…pero al mismo tiempo temía que aquellos ojos castaños rompieran sus defensas…pobrecillo, parecía totalmente asustado y arrepentido. Cuanto había echado de menos sus miradas cómplices, sus sonrisas cálidas, su protección…Le había hecho mucho daño y aún así quería estar con él. Aquel sentimiento tenía que ser amor.

La antropóloga dio un respingo al llegar a aquella conclusión. ¿Hace un momento estaba increíblemente enfadada con el hombre que tenía delante y ahora admitía que estaba enamorada de él? Ciertamente necesitaba un descanso de aquella situación, empezaba a volverse loca. ¿Ella enamorada de Booth? ¡Ni en sueños! Le había hecho mucho daño…demasiado…y sin embargo no fue capaz de quitar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Así que para evitar seguir pensando, decidió encararse con él.

-¿Bueno, qué, no vas a decir nada? Supongo que habrás estado muy bien y a gusto con Samantha estas semanas ya que no te has despegado de ella ni un solo momento. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer oficial vuestra relación?-dijo Brennan con sorna, aunque temiendo que él confirmara lo de la relación, eso podría destrozarla.

-¿Relación? ¿Estás loca?-ante las palabras de Brennan, Booth por fin había reaccionado.-Sólo seguía órdenes, nada más, Huesos.

-Claro órdenes-continuó Brennan furiosa.- ¿Y por qué tengo que creerte? Confiaba en ti y tú lo has tirado todo por la ventana. Así que si es cierto que eran órdenes, eso significa que te importa más tu trabajo que yo. Y eso tampoco nos deja en una buena situación a menos que lo que estés buscando sea alejarte de mí.

Booth se había quedado helado ante las últimas palabras de Brennan. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho que Huesos pensaba que quería alejarse de ella? ¡Si lo único que quería era estar a su lado!

Brennan mientras tanto, esperaba una respuesta. Ahora que había sacado de su corazón la pregunta que más temía sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima, aunque tenía miedo de lo que el agente pudiera contestar. ¿Y si se había enamorado de la enfermera?

-Temperance-dijo Booth con voz calmada.-¿De veras has llegado a pensar que quería alejarme de ti?

Brennan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar como Booth pronunciaba su nombre. De no se sabe dónde, sacó fuerzas para contestar una única palabra.

-Si

Booth se fue acercando a ella lentamente hasta quedarse justo enfrente de ella.

-Nunca pensé que podía haberte hecho tanto daño…tienes que perdonarme Huesos.

Brennan escuchó lo que el agente dijo y supo que, a pesar de todo el enfado que sentía y de lo mal que lo había pasado, le perdonaría. Porque en aquel momento, la famosa antropóloga forense, escritora de bestsellers, la mejor en su campo, Temperance Brennan, no era más que una mujer feliz de haberse reencontrado con la única persona en el mundo que la completaba.

Y Booth la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella le perdonaría, que lo comprendería. Su Huesos entendía cómo y por qué había pasado todo y que él jamás había tenido intención de dañarla. Ahora se sentía feliz porque ella no le iba a rechazar. Iba a dejar que volviera a su lado. Rodeó a Brennan con los brazos y la apretó fuertemente. No volvería a alejarse así de ella. Les hacía daño a los dos y uno de los más importantes cometidos en la vida de Booth era proteger a Temperance Brennan. Ahora el Agente Especial del FBI, Ranger del ejército y experto francotirador, no era más que un hombre enamorado feliz porque la mujer que llenaba sus pensamientos le había perdonado.

Booth la acercó más a él, le alzó la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos susurró

-Temperance…

Y Brennan se perdió en esos ojos marrones.

-Seeley…

Cerrando los ojos, la antropóloga suprimió la distancia que había entre ella y el agente, juntando sus labios con los de él.

Booth también cerró los ojos y se concentró en la calidez que venía de los labios de ella, disfrutando cada instante de aquel primer beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se quedaron mirándose y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Aquel momento que habían estado esperando desde hacía tanto había sido infinitamente mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Lentamente, se iban acercando más el uno al otro, dispuestos a fundirse en un nuevo beso.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un fuerte sonido les sobresalto y el abrazo se deshizo, yéndose con el momento mágico que acababan de compartir. Booth inmediatamente se puso delante de Brennan, para protegerla de lo que pudiera pasar. Después del sonido, se oyeron maullidos asustados.

-Sólo era una pelea de gatos…deben haber tirado algún cubo de basura-dijo Booth más calmado, pero triste por el momento que se acababa de romper.

-Sí, eso ha debido ser-contestó Brennan, también triste.-Creo que debería meterme en casa.

-Sí, y yo debería irme a la mía-contestó Booth.

No había nada que Booth deseara más en este momento que subir con su Huesos a casa y quedarse con ella toda la noche, pero sabía que para ella era más complicado lidiar con sus sentimientos y no quería presionarla más por aquella noche. Si todo iba bien, mañana también estaría allí, y pasado mañana, y al otro…

Brennan sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que Booth pensaba. Ciertamente, él la conocía mejor que nadie, pues lo que necesitaba en ese momento era ordenar sus pensamientos. Ya estaba segura de que estaba enamorada, ahora debía asumirlo. Pero aunque hoy no se quedara con ella, mañana si estaría. Y todos los días de su vida.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Brennan se despidió y se metió en el portal. Booth esperó hasta que ella cerrara la puerta y después se fue en su SUV con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Había sido un gran final para el día.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún oculta en la esquina desde donde había observado todo lo que pasaba enfrente de la casa de Brennan, una sombra oscura lloraba lágrimas amargas. Sus ojos, lo único visible en aquella oscuridad, mostraban todo el odio y la rabia que sentía en su interior. En su ataque de furia al ver la escena, había tirado unos cubos de basura que había allí cerca y asustado a unos gatos, destrozando el momento, aunque aquella acción había llegado demasiado tarde. La figura apretaba tanto los puños que sus uñas le habían hecho heridas en las palmas, pero no se preocupó de ello. El dolor que sentía en su interior era mucho mayor. Dirigió una última mirada con una mezcla de ira, odio y desprecio a la ventana aún encendida de la Dra. Brennan y desapareció en las sombras de la calle.

Continuará…

**Bueno ¿qué tal? jajajajaja, todo el mundo pensando que iba a subir Booth y al final resulta que baja Brennan XD. Como siempre, sugerencias, comentarios y críticas son bien recibidas (inspiran mucho, en serio :P). Y si ya dejais un review....vamos, ni os cuento la felicidad que se me pone en la cara =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡¡¡Hola gente!!! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. A ver…a ver que tenía yo que decir… Ah, sí:**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya sé, ya se que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero ni os imagináis los problemas que he tenido para conectarme a internet. De hecho, por primera vez pongo esta historia al día de la que escribo en el foro Bones porque no he sido capaz de conectarme ****:(**

**Dicho esto, paso a poneros un capi más. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 10

Sandra Fawkes volvía a casa de haber estado haciendo los deberes en casa de su mejor amiga. Aquel dichoso trabajo les había ocupado más de la cuenta y ya estaba oscuro. Caminaba deprisa, porque aunque aquel barrio no fuera peligroso, nunca se sabía. Si tan sólo hubiera podido llevar el coche…Pero su madre lo necesitaba para llevar a su hermana pequeña a un cumpleaños.

"Vaya con mamá-pensaba Sandra.-Necesitamos otro coche, ya se lo he dicho pero ella siempre…"

Sandra interrumpió su pensamiento. Le había dado la sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando. Con un escalofrío, se dijo a sí misma que no pasaba nada, que su barrio era muy seguro. Aún así, aceleró el paso hasta casi correr. Después de 100 metros más ya veía su calle, podía ver incluso las luces encendidas del porche de su casa. Suspiró aliviada, había corrido bastante para llegar hasta allí, así que paró un momento para tomar aire. Y ese fue su error.

No lo vio venir. Sandra abrió mucho los ojos al sentir un golpe agudo en la nuca. No entendía lo que pasaba, sólo vio una figura oscura, una figura de sombras cernirse sobre ella y taparle la cabeza. Antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento, pudo oír una risa suave pero fría. Muy fría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Bip bip bip!!! ¡¡¡Bip bip bip!!! ¡¡¡Bip bip bip!!! ¡¡¡Bip bip bip!!!

Brennan abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Al darse cuenta de que tenía que despertarse, volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar conservar al menos algo del sueño que había tenido aquella noche, pero no lo lograba. Lo único que sabía es que había sido bonito. Y que salía Booth. Sonrió al pensar de lo que probablemente había ido el sueño. A tientas, golpeó en su mesilla de noche hasta dar con el botón que apagaba el despertador. Con un último bostezo, se levantó de la cama para ir a la ducha. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, puso el agua caliente y se metió debajo del chorro.

Ya más despierta gracias al agua, se paró a pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche pasada enfrente de su apartamento. Sonrió para sí al recordar la sensación que había tenido en los brazos de Booth. Se sentía segura. Y querida. Sonrió con más ganas al sentir realmente el afecto de Booth. Estaba enamorada, de eso seguro. La cuestión ahora era enfocarlo realmente, asimilarlo y pensar en cómo continuar. Aunque mil veces se había dicho a sí misma que su trabajo no sería igual y que su relación se perdería si fueran pareja, ahora su rápida mente ideaba mil modos de que aquello pudiera funcionar. Salió de la ducha y buscó la ropa que usaría ese día, riéndose al pensar en la cara que pondría Angela si pudiese leer su mente. Seguramente su amiga jamás habría imaginado que podía tener pensamientos como los que tenía ahora. ¿Qué sentía? Ilusión. Se sentía como una colegiala. Y Temperance Brennan nunca se había sentido como una colegiala, ni siquiera cuando lo era.

-Un momento, eso no tiene la más mínima lógica-se interrumpió Brennan a sí misma en voz alta.

Se quedó quieta un momento al darse cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación y volvió a reírse. Definitivamente estaba enamorada. Terminó de arreglarse pensando en lo bonito que iba a ser el día.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Bip bip bip!!! ¡¡¡Bip bip bip!!! ¡¡¡Bip bip bip!!!

Booth se desperezó con una sonrisa. Había tenido un sueño precioso. Huesos y él perdidos en una casita al norte de Washington sin preocuparse de asesinatos, casos, papeleo y esqueletos. Sólo los dos. Juntos.

Sonrió y se metió a la ducha contento, tenía pensado ir a buscar a Temperance por sorpresa y llevársela a desayunar, antes incluso de ir al laboratorio. Así nadie les interrumpiría y tendrían tiempo para hablar y ponerse al día después de esas semanas "enfadados". Se le apareció en mente la imagen de Samantha, pero se dijo a sí mismo que había dejado suficientemente claro que ya no le pasaba nada, además, el asesino parecía haberse asustado. Ya no necesitaría ser protegida, así que el último obstáculo estaba salvado.

Mientras se vestía, llamaron a la puerta. Extrañado, se abrió camino entre el desorden reinante con cautela, pensando en quién demonios podía ser. Por un momento se le apareció en mente la idea de que podía ser Huesos por sorpresa y se le iluminó la cara. Pero no, Huesos jamás haría eso. Tenían que ser malas noticias, era demasiado temprano para que fueran buenas.

Se asomó por la mirilla y vio a un compañero suyo del FBI. Aún más alarmado abrió la puerta para encontrarse justo detrás del agente una muchacha a la que ya conocía que miraba a todas partes mitad contenta mitad asustada. En cuanto le vio, se le tiró a la cintura y le abrazó.

-¡¡Seeley!! He pasado mucho miedo sin ti, pensé que me iba a atrapar.-La chica lloraba mientras lo decía.

-Samantha…-dijo Booth sin saber qué decir e intentando retirarla. Miró al agente pidiendo una explicación.

-Lo siento agente Booth, sé que no quería hacerse cargo de nuevo de la protección de esta chica, pero el Asesino de la Balanza ha vuelto a actuar y esta chica debe quedar bajo custodia.

-Pero…asesino…otra vez… ¿qué?-Booth, desesperado, aún no reaccionaba. De momento, veía todos sus planes para esa mañana destruidos.

-Le prometo que la pasaremos a otra agente en cuanto podamos-aseguró el agente mientras se marchaba.

Y allí se quedó Booth, en la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y con Samantha mirándole con una sonrisa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver el SUV de su agente favorito esperándola en la puerta, no se lo esperaba, la verdad. Era cierto que la noche pasada habían vivido un momento mágico, pero no pensó que apareciera allí a la mañana siguiente. Bueno, mejor para ella que él estuviera ahí. Así podría verle y estar a su lado, como quería estar siempre.

Literalmente, corrió hacia el coche y se subió contenta, sin reparar en la cara sombría que traía Booth. Simplemente, estaba feliz.

-Buenos días Booth. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?-preguntó Brennan animada.

-Bien hasta que ha llegado la mañana-respondió Booth con un enfado obvio.

Al principio Brennan se quedó confundida, ya que el primer pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza fue el de que Booth no quería ir a buscarla y lo había hecho porque se sentía obligado. Su alegría se transformó en furia en cuestión de segundos.

-Mira, Agente Booth, si no quieres venir a buscarme, no tienes por qué hacerlo, se cuidar muy bien de mí misma-dijo Brennan enfadada.

Booth la miró sorprendido al ver el rumbo que había tomado el pensamiento de su compañera. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que él no quería ir a buscarla o verla? ¡Si todo lo que había en su cabeza giraba en torno a Huesos! Pero antes de que pudiera explicarle la auténtica razón, otra persona se le adelantó.

-Ya le he dicho a Seeley que no hacía falta venir a buscarte, pero él se empeñó.-Brennan entornó los ojos al oír la conocida voz, muy suave pero sumamente irritante para ella. Lentamente se giró para verla.-Encima, me ha echado al asiento de atrás. Dice que es "tu" sitio, pero yo no he visto tu nombre por ninguna parte-continuó Samantha echando veneno pero sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

Antes de que Brennan pudiera contestarla como se merecía, se le adelantó Booth.

-Cállate, Samantha.-El tono cortante calló a Samantha de inmediato y sorprendió a Brennan, que se quedó mirando al agente. Booth no dijo nada más y siguió mirando ceñudo al frente sin hacer caso de la enfermera que empezaba a hacer un puchero como si fuera a llorar. ¿Quién se creía Samantha para hablarle a sí a alguien tan especial como Huesos?

Brennan mientras tanto estaba pensando en las razones que podía haber para que Samantha estuviera allí si parecía que Booth no quería que estuviese. Y la única que se le ocurría era el asesino de la balanza. ¿Acaso había vuelto a actuar?

-Booth…¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Brennan

-El asesino…ha vuelto a aparecer-contestó Booth sin más.

Brennan se estremeció al oír el tono en que Booth dijo aquello. Algo le decía que esta vez no iba a ser como las anteriores.

Continuará…

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Quien pensara que me había olvidado de nuestro querido asesino estaba equivocado, vuelve y es para quedarse XD. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leeis esta historia, tanto los que dejais review como los que no, aunque también os digo que no os cuesta tanto mandarme uno y hacerme feliz como lo fui al ver que la historia llegó a los 50 XD. **

**Pues nada, saludos, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap ****:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estais? Ante todo, mis disculpas. Ni me acuerdo de la última vez que actualicé esta historia y lo lamento muchísimo, pero lo cierto es que los problemas personales me han mantenido bastante lejos de mi querida musa (ya se advertía en el cap anterior como alguna gente me señaló XD) y como que no tenía nada de ganas de escribir. De verdad que lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, ya sabeis que si no estás para escribir, pues simplemente no puedes y ya está. Pero ahora que las cosas en mi vida parece que se van solucionando, espero poder retomar este fic con más ánimo que nunca :D. **

**Sin más dilación, aquí teneis el siguiente cap.**

Capítulo 11

Como Booth no le supo decir más, Brennan tuvo que esperar hasta llegar al laboratorio para poder enterarse de más cosas. Lo que vio nada más llegar no era nada alentador: Cam y John, el ayudante, miraban preocupados una pantalla mientras Hodgins y Angela murmuraban en voz baja. Alrededor, todo el mundo se movía frenéticamente de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Booth.

-Ha vuelto otra vez –contestó Cam preocupada.-El asesino se ha llevado otra chica. Pero la única novedad, es este mensaje.

-¿Mensaje?-dijo Brennan extrañada.-¿Desde cuándo el asesino de la balanza deja mensajes? Es alguien inteligente, no dejaría un mensaje sabiendo que así hay más posibilidades de encontrarle.

-Bueno, Dra. Brennan-intervino John casi temeroso por haberse atrevido a hablar.-La verdad es que el mensaje lo explica muy bien. Le cabrearon mucho la última vez.

-¿La última vez? ¿Se refiere a cuando el agente Booth me salvó? –habló por primera vez Samantha haciendo que medio laboratorio se fijara en ella.

-No sólo fue el agente Booth, señorita Woods-dijo Angela, que sólo necesitaba una excusa para mostrar su aversión a la dichosa enfermerita.- Todos colaboramos. Todo este laboratorio, no sólo él.

-Claro, por supuesto, señorita Montenegro – contestó Samantha.-Pero siendo la cara de Seeley lo primero que vi después de tantos días de torturas y miedo, no puedo evitar verlo como mi salvador-finalizó con una linda sonrisa dirigida al agente.

-¿Seeley? ¿Desde cuándo te llama Seeley?-preguntó Angela a Booth con cara mitad sorprendida mitad enfadada.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la plataforma, nadie sabía muy bien como continuar la conversación. Brennan, que no comprendía el por qué de la tirantez del ambiente y que ni siquiera había escuchado la última frase de Angela pensando en el caso, siguió a lo suyo:

-¿Y qué dice en ese mensaje?

Cam, algo aliviada porque la conversación saliese por ese lado, le acercó el papel a la antropóloga, que lo leyó en voz alta

_Si pensabais que me habíais ganado la partida al rescatar a Samantha Woods, estabais muy equivocados. Lo único que habéis conseguido es que este juego se ponga más interesante para mí. ¿Queréis que la inocente Sandra Fawkes vuelva a su casa con su familia? Aquí está el trato. Devolvedme a Samantha Woods. Ella es la que tiene que ser mi siguiente víctima. Quiero que la dejéis exactamente como la encontrasteis, esposada a la jaula que aún está en el almacén. No os preocupéis por devolverme todos mis objetos quirúrgicos, ya llevaré unos nuevos. Y no quiero a ningún poli por allí cerca. Tengo mis métodos para averiguar si hay alguien por ahí, así que no corran riesgos. Si todo se hace como he pedido, sólo tendrán que lamentar una muerte. Si no…bueno, sobre sus conciencias pesará la muerte de Sandra y de todas las demás que vayan detrás. _

A continuación ponía la fecha límite que les daban, dos días de máximo para abandonar a Samantha a su suerte.

Booth se había quedado helado. ¿Cómo podía pedirles eso? No podían, simplemente no podían. ¿Para salvar a una tenían que matar a la otra? Tenía que haber otra solución.

Brennan, cuya garganta estaba seca al terminar de leer, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue una prueba de partículas para averiguar donde había estado el papel, buscar una localización igual que había pasado con el aceite de motor. Pero cuando se lo sugirió a Hodgins, este no parecía muy esperanzado.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, Dra Brennan, e hice las pruebas. Pero aunque aún estoy esperando los resultados, la primera revisión que le hice al papel a través de microscopio no mostraba absolutamente nada. De hecho, parecía como si el papel acabase de salir de la imprenta.

-Bueno, quizás podamos averiguar la imprenta de donde salió. Si parecía que acababa de salir de la imprenta, a lo mejor es que acababa de salir de la imprenta y alguno de los empleados lo cogió-contestó Brennan, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por hacer suposiciones, pero es que no tenían nada mejor.

-Veré que puedo hacer-prometió Hodgins yéndose con Angela a buscar los resultados.

-Samantha, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Cam a la chica, que aún no había dicho una palabra.

Ella parecía perdida en su mente. Booth se volvió hacia ella, preocupado. Seguramente ahora estaba reviviendo todos los momentos de su secuestro. A saber lo que ese salvaje le había hecho. En este momento, Booth se sintió culpable por haberla tratado bruscamente antes. Seguramente tras esa fachada de seguridad, había un ser destrozado por la experiencia que había vivido. Según lo que le habían comentado Sweets, Samantha aún no había sido capaz ni de recordar el rostro del asesino. Su mente lo bloqueaba para evitar el trauma.

-Samantha…-dijo Booth dulcemente, intentando que dijera algo.

Cuando le oyó, Samantha reaccionó. Le miró y con lágrimas en los ojos susurró:

-No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

Booth se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Samantha se sorprendió del contacto pero lo recibió de buen grado, aferrándose más a él. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Booth le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía que no se preocupara, que él no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Brennan se había quedado de piedra al mirar como Booth abrazaba a Samantha. Sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía y entendía que ella lo estaba pasando mal y necesitaba de un apoyo seguro, sentirse protegida. No, lo que pasaba era que la parte menos racional de Brennan, esa que había estado oculta durante tantos años y que en los últimos años Booth había sacado a la superficie, esa que se guiaba por el instinto, le estaba gritando en su mente. Le estaba diciendo que algo iba mal y que si seguían así las cosas no iban a salir bien. Tenía el impulso de separar a la enfermera de Booth, pero sabía que no estaría bien. "Ahora mismo, lo que tienes delante es una muchacha asustada que teme morir. Eso es todo. Por eso él la abraza, porque quiere darle seguridad. Ella no quiere nada con él ni nada por el estilo porque Booth es mío". Brennan se sobresaltó ante esa última frase, pero sacudió la cabeza. El trabajo y el placer no se debían mezclar, esa era una norma fundamental. Así que giró la cabeza y se puso a mirar el anónimo, que ahora estaba proyectado en una de las pantallas de la plataforma, pensando en un modo de pararle los pies al asesino que tantos líos de cabeza les estaba trayendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No, me niego-decía Booth.

Brennan agitó la cabeza, cansada de discutir. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegaron al laboratorio y empezaron a buscar una solución para el problema que se les había presentado. Después de un rato, a Brennan se le había ocurrido lo que a ella le parecía la única solución lógica, que consistía en dejar de cebo a Samantha y esperar a que llegara el asesino. Cuando fuera a atraparla, el equipo de asalto del FBI caería sobre él sin que a la enfermera la sucediera nada. Después se le interrogaría para que confesara donde ocultaba a Sandra Fawkes, se la rescataría y ahí se terminaría todo. Para la antropóloga era un plan muy lógico y posible, pero desde que lo había mencionado, Booth se había negado en redondo.

-¿Y por qué no, Booth? Así nadie saldría herido y por fin terminaríamos con todo esto-replicó ella.

-No pienso poner a Samantha como cebo y ya está. No permitiré que pase más miedo de lo que ya ha pasado.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento que Samantha le lanzó a Booth no pasó desapercibida para Brennan, que frunció el ceño ante el nuevo ataque de celos que le venía.

-¿Acaso tienes tú un plan mejor?-dijo agresiva Brennan.-Tiene que haber un cebo, porque si no el asesino ni asomará la nariz y si no conseguimos atraparlo antes de 48 horas, Sandra Fawkes morirá. Su vida me importa bastante más que la de Samantha, ella está protegida en cambio Sandra tiene que estar pasando los peores momentos de su vida.

-Es cierto que hace falta un cebo, pero no dejaré que Samantha lo haga. No voy a hacerla pasar por eso.

-¿Preferirías que me pusiera yo?

Booth se puso blanco sólo de oír la última frase de Huesos.

-Jamás…-susurró conteniendo todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, concentrándolos en una única mirada de dolor hacia Brennan.

Brennan también se quedó en silencio al mirarle. Después de aquella mirada no sabía muy bien qué decir. Era cierto que aún no habían hablado seriamente después de lo que pasó en su calle, pero esa mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas. Él estaba totalmente preocupado por ella. Brennan tomó conciencia de lo mucho que le importaba el agente cuando se sintió culpable por provocarle dolor. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó a Booth con la intención de abrazarle, de darle cariño, de demostrarle lo que sentía.

-Booth…-dijo bajito Samantha

Todos se giraron para mirarla. Brennan se paró inmediatamente y conteniendo las ganas que tenía de ir con su agente, también se giró. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que se abrazara a Booth, dos horas atrás y quizás tuviera que decir algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él

-Yo…yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser el cebo.

-¡¿Qué?!-esta vez fue Brennan la que habló, totalmente sorprendida. Lo último que se esperaba era que no usara la protección que le ofrecía el agente y que se arriesgase a hacerle cara al tipo que le había hecho tanto daño.

-Si…quiero hacerlo-dijo Samantha con voz algo más firme.-Todos vosotros pensáis mal de mí, creéis que no me preocupa nadie. Pero sí que estoy muy preocupada por Sandra Fawkes y lo que le pueda pasar. Así que he decidido hacerlo.

-Pero…-comenzó Booth.

-No, Seeley, quiero hacerlo-le interrumpió la enfermera con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos se quedaron mirándola en silencio, sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo avergonzados de todo lo que habían dicho de ella.- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí mirándome o vamos a empezar a planear como hacerlo todo?-preguntó Samantha con su voz habitual.

Automáticamente, todo el mundo se puso en marcha. Los chicos del laboratorio se pusieron a pensar un modo de dejar a Samantha como cebo que le permitiera salir sana y salva y Booth se dispuso a llamar al FBI para avisar del cambio de planes. La única que no se movió fue Brennan, que seguía donde se había parado para escuchar a Samantha. ¿Acaso se había confundido con ella?

Continuará…

**Anda, que se después de haber dicho tanto en contra de la pobre Samantha va a resultar que es una buena persona y todo jajajajajajajajaja. O quizás esto simplemente de pie a más conspiraciones :P. Muchísimas gracias por leer y porfavor, mandad reviews, aunque sea sólo para echarme la bronca por estar tanto tiempo lejos, así me sentiré más culpable y escribiré antes XD. **

**Por último, muchísimas gracias y mención especial a las fieles que seguís dejando reviews, ha sido por vosotras por lo que he seguido escribiendo.**

**Hasta pronto!! Miriadel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Bueno, ha sido bastante tiempo... 7 meses sin actualizar... Lo primero que debo es una disculpa. Las explicaciones las daré al final del capítulo. Miles de gracias a la gente que ha seguido comentando en este tiempo, pues han sido esos reviews los que me han animado a continuar una historia que ya daba por perdida. Y también mil gracias a mis niñas del foro bones. Chicas, no sabeis lo que lamento no poder actualizar ahí, pero he perdido mi contraseña y no he sido capaz de entrar. De todos modos lo seguiré intentando a lo largo del día.**

**No os entretengo más. A los que aún siguen leyendo, miles de gracias por seguir ahí. A los que se incorporan nuevos, espero que os guste. Y a los que no seguirán leyendo debido a mi tardanza, es absolutamente mi culpa, así que después me castigaré a mí misma por ello ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bones ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen. Son míos y sólo míos John Alabaster (el ayudante de Brennan) y Samantha Woods, personaje querido por todos... a que sí? :P. De hecho, si fueran míos, este cap ya habría aparecido xD soy muy impaciente como para ver lo que se tardan Booth y Brennan.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

En los lavabos del Jeffersonian, Brennan se echaba un poco de agua en la cara. Llevaba trabajando más de un día sin parar ni descansar ni un solo minuto. Todo el laboratorio estaba bullendo de agitación, pero nadie se paraba siquiera a respirar, había demasiadas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo. Ella misma debería estar con su equipo, pero no se sentía capaz. Necesitaba aclararse las ideas de forma urgente, todo aquello era muy confuso. Jamás se había topado con algo tan ilógico.

Tenían en el punto de mira a un asesino en serie. Uno que debía ser muy inteligente, pues había sido lo suficientemente listo como para no dejar ni una sola pista de su identidad. Y al mismo tiempo, debía no ser demasiado inteligente porque después de tres asesinatos perfectos había dejado en el cuarto pistas claras y evidentes que les habían llevado a la antigua fábrica de coches.

Una de las razones por las que les costaba seguirle la pista al Asesino de la Balanza era porque sus víctimas no tenían relación las unas con las otras a excepción del sexo y la ciudad. De este modo, nunca sabían quién podía ser la siguiente. Todas las mujeres de Washington eran víctimas potenciales. No llevaba orden ni concierto. Le daba igual a quien matar mientras pudiera matar. De hecho, sus víctimas ni siquiera sufrían, siempre las sedaba. Y ahora, exigía que le entregaran a Samantha Woods como si necesitara matarla para continuar.

Brennan no lo entendía. Todas sus alarmas sonaban con fuerza pero aún así no encontraba el modo de darle sentido a aquello.

Y después estaba el asunto del repentino auto-sacrificio de Samantha. Esa era la pieza que menos le encajaba a la antropóloga. Samantha había dado muestras de que, a pesar de parecer una enfermera dulce y encantadora, en realidad era bastante manipuladora y antipática cuando no se hacía lo que ella quería. A la antropóloga no se le olvidaba como la había tratado hacía unas horas en el coche de Booth por la simple razón de tener que compartir la atención del agente. Y eso sin contar los demás signos de las semanas anteriores que habían provocado su pelea con Booth.

Por eso, que ahora se ofreciera voluntaria para enfrentar lo que, se suponía, había sido su peor pesadilla no le cuadraba en absoluto. La voz de su instinto volvía a gritar fuerte en señal de alarma y, por una vez, la voz de su razón también apoyaba esos gritos. En resumen, todo le decía que ahí había algo raro pero no sabía el qué y tampoco tenía pruebas de que en realidad fuera raro.

Brennan apoyó los brazos a los lados del lavabo y se quedó mirando al espejo para intentar tranquilizarse. Se dijo que lo que estaba pensando no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y que seguramente lo que allí sucedía era que la señorita Woods en el fondo era compasiva y no quería que a Sandra Fawkes le sucediera lo mismo que podía haberle sucedido a ella. Suspiró e intentó que junto al aire marcharan todas sus ideas conspiratorias.

-"Empiezo a parecerme a Hodgins, convencida de que hay conspiraciones por todas partes"-pensó con una sonrisa.

Y fue así, con una sonrisa, como la encontró Booth, que se quedó ensimismado por unos momentos mirándola. Dudaba que existiera un ser más hermoso que Temperance sonriendo, que hubiera un azul más bonito que el de sus ojos o que hubiera algo que brillara más que su pelo. En definitiva, Booth estaba enamorado de la mujer que tenía a unos metros y se sentía muy feliz por ello. Se acercó lentamente a ella, que tras un ligero susto inicial se le quedó mirando a través del espejo para observar qué iba a hacer el agente. Lo que Seeley Booth hizo fue abrazar con delicadeza a Brennan por la espalda y apoyar su cuello en el hombro de ella, mirando a ambos reflejados en el espejo.

-¿Se considera normal el no aburrirse de mirar a una persona intentando parpadear lo menos posible?-preguntó Booth con una sonrisa.

-Booth, más tarde o más temprano uno de los dos tendría sed, hambre o necesidades fisiológicas y tendrían que dejar de mirar a la persona para seguir viviendo-contestó Brennan seriamente. Booth la miró con algo de exasperación y dijo- Demasiado literal ¿no?

El agente especial no pudo evitar reírse y la abrazó con algo más de fuerza tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Por los ojos de Brennan pasó una sombra de preocupación y Booth, bueno como era en leer los rostros de la gente, no la pasó por alto.

-¿Qué sucede, Huesos?-preguntó Booth.

-Hay… algo extraño en todo esto-contestó Brennan consciente de que de nada serviría ocultarle a Booth sus pensamientos.-No puedo evitar pensar que algo malo va a pasar.

–Huesos–contestó Booth haciendo que Brennan le mirara a los ojos directamente. –No me va a pasar nada malo ni a mí ni a nadie de los que vayamos a entrar. –La preocupación no dejaba los ojos ni los pensamientos de Brennan, cosa que Booth notó, así que continuó hablando. –Además, si antes ya tenía razones para volver, ahora esas razones se han multiplicado por infinito -dijo mirándola significativamente con una sonrisa.

–Ese no es el término matemático correcto, Booth-contestó Brennan tratando con desesperación de alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento negativo a costa de esconderse en cualquier detalle científico que se le ocurriera. –En realidad, deberías decir que "se han multiplicado por enésimo", no por infinito.

Booth rio en voz alta y la besó de improviso, provocando que Brennan se derritiera en sus brazos y se quedara sin aire.

-Eso me da lo mismo, Huesos-dijo Booth aún sonriendo.–Lo que importa es que no te debes preocupar por nada porque yo voy a volver perfectamente.–Booth volvió a besar a la doctora que, ya prevenida, correspondió con pasión.–No pienso dejar que ahora me quiten lo que me ha costado más de cuatro años conseguir- finalizó con un susurró.

Esta vez fue Brennan la que comenzó el beso y Booth el que quedó sin aliento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muy bien, unidades cinco y siete, ocúpense de mantener sus posiciones una vez hayamos llegado, no quiero que ese loco se nos escape. Unidad tres, espero que ya tengan sus equipos de asalto preparados, ya les he esperado bastante. Unidad seis, vosotros vendréis conmigo. La unidad cuatro deberá quedarse protegiendo la ambulancia. No sabemos si el Asesino de la Balanza intentará recuperar a Sandra después del asesinato.

Booth dictaba órdenes continuamente al numeroso grupo de agentes del FBI que escuchaban atentos cada una de sus palabras. Estaban a un par de kilómetros de la fábrica abandonada ya que no querían arriesgarse a ser vistos por el Asesino y que este decidiera finalizar el intercambio del peor modo posible.

La pieza clave y base del éxito de aquella misión se encontraba sentada sobre el capó del SUV de Booth. Samantha miraba nerviosamente a todos lados como si tratara de convencerse de que nada fallaría y todo saldría bien. Aunque la habían preguntado muchas veces si estaba segura y que si se echaba para atrás nadie la echaría nada en cara, se había negado a abandonar. Una y otra vez repetía que quería ayudar a la última secuestrada.

Dentro del coche, Brennan observaba el movimiento frenético que todos aquellos agentes ejecutaban alrededor de su caballero de brillante armadura. Siempre le sorprendía la actitud de Booth como macho alfa pero lo que más le sorprendía era como los demás hombres de su alrededor le reconocían como líder inconsciente mente. Ahora, intentaba perderse en esos detalles para dejar de pensar en lo expuesto que Booth se vería dentro de la fábrica y en los riesgos que iba a correr.

En realidad, Brennan no tendría que estar allí pero había insistido demasiado como para ser ignorada. Temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder, quería permanecer lo más cerca posible de Booth. Y, a pesar de que tanto Booth como todos los demás miembros del laboratorio-especialmente su ayudante, John Alabaster- habían insistido en que se quedara a salvo en el laboratorio, Brennan había conseguido que Booth la llevase, no sin antes sacarle la promesa de que no iba a salir del coche por nada del mundo. Lo último que quería Booth era arriesgar a su Huesos, necesaria o innecesariamente.

La mirada de la antropóloga se desvió hacia la figura sentada encima del capó y se dedicó a mirar detenidamente las reacciones de Samantha ante aquella situación.

Nerviosa se la veía, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero no eran nervios relacionados con el miedo, de eso creía estar segura. Aunque bueno, ella jamás había sido buena en leer los rostros y acciones de la gente. Por una vez en su vida, Brennan deseó fervientemente estar equivocada.

-Entonces todo claro ¿verdad?-preguntó Booth a sus hombres para asegurarse de que todos lo habían entendido. –Me acercaré en uno de los coches hasta la fábrica sólo acompañado por Samantha. Allí, la dejaré y fingiré que me marcho, pero en realidad quedaré oculto entre las sombras para esperar a que aparezca el Asesino de la Balanza para realizar el intercambio. Una vez que lo haga, les daré la señal y entraremos todos a por él desde los diferentes ángulos que hemos estado viendo.-Booth hizo una pausa larga para tomar aire y continuó.-Yo protegeré a la señorita Woods y me encargaré de entregarla a alguien para que la saque de ahí sana y salva. Si el Asesino trae a Sandra Fawkes con él, Russell y Damon se encargarán de escoltarla hasta la ambulancia. Si no, aseguraos de que queda vivo porque tendremos que preguntarle donde la tiene. ¿Entendido?-preguntó Booth por última vez.

Todos los agentes contestaron al tiempo y Booth sintió que por fin se terminaba esa pesadilla. Tras la captura del asesino, se sentiría mucho más tranquilo.

El agente se dirigió hacia su SUV para indicar a Samantha en qué coche debía subirse y para despedirse de Huesos. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar cómo de cabezota había sido la antropóloga para lograr ir con él. Booth seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Le aterrorizaba que le pudiera pasar algo.

-Mantente dentro del coche y no te muevas de aquí-ordenó Booth en un tono firme. –Uno de los equipos se quedará aquí y os mantendrá a salvo de lo que pueda pasar.

-_Tú _eres quien debe mantenerse seguro, no yo-contestó Brennan con desparpajo. –Vuelve de una pieza y bien porque si no…

-Si no… ¿qué?-preguntó Booth con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido-contestó Brennan con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Y con esa promesa en el aire, Booth le dio un último beso a la antropóloga y se dirigió al coche en el que Samantha ya esperaba. Brennan le vio irse con el corazón preocupado y no contribuyó a quitar esa preocupación el que la última mirada que le dio Samantha Woods fuera de burla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth dejó el coche a la entrada de la fábrica y bajó a Samantha del coche. Tal y como el Asesino había pedido, iba sujeta por unas esposas, aunque Samantha tenía la llave en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, sólo por si se veía en la necesidad de defenderse por sí misma. Booth no tenía la menor intención de dejar sus manos inutilizadas.

-No debes tener ningún miedo-le susurró Booth mientras entraban en la enorme nave.-No vas a estar aquí dentro ni diez minutos completos.

Samantha no contestó, sólo se pegó más al agente mientras miraba a todas partes con terror pintado en la cara.

Avanzaron hacia el interior de la nave. Los equipos forenses del FBI y del Jeffersonian habían desmantelado lo que antes fuera la gran sala de torturas del Asesino de la Balanza. Ninguno de los aparatos quirúrgicos ni la gran silla de dentista estaban allí, lo único que había quedado era la gran jaula en la que encontraron a Samantha. Estaba soldada al suelo con grandes remaches cubiertos de cemento y tras examinarla minuciosamente decidieron que no había pruebas allí que merecieran la pena el esfuerzo de sacar la jaula.

Allí era donde Booth tenía que dejar a Samantha y así lo hizo. Tal y como las instrucciones decían, la metió dentro y cerró con el candado que aún seguía colgado. Sintió angustia al observar a Samantha tan desvalida y aterrorizada dentro de la jaula que constituía el peor de sus traumas pero se consoló pensando que no tardaría mucho en sacarla de allí y terminar todo aquel asunto.

Tras cerrar el candado, Booth se retiró sigilosamente de vuelta hacia la entrada, dispuesto a esperar la llegada del Asesino, pero un repentino brillo atrajo su atención. Se dirigió a él en lugar de a la salida y llegó a una pequeña sala que debía de haber sido una de las oficinas de la nave.

Booth, en medio de su shock, no fue capaz de encontrar palabras que definieran aquella visión.

El lugar estaba lleno de velas que emitían el resplandor que Booth había seguido. Formaban un círculo perfecto. El agente juntó todo su valor para mirar dentro de ese círculo, pero lo que vio en el centro le dejó sin un solo pensamiento, haciéndole bajar el arma que hasta entonces había llevado alzada.

En el centro del círculo se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Sandra Fawkes con el pecho abierto en canal, siendo fácilmente distinguible la falta de corazón. Booth no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo. Estaba colocado en uno de los platillos de una balanza que se encontraba encima de la mesa. En el otro platillo había una pluma, pero la balanza se inclinaba indefectiblemente hacia el corazón. Booth recordó el mito. Según los egipcios, aquello significaba que la joven no era digna de ir al cielo.

-"¿Quién coño se cree este tipo para juzgar a una joven inocente?"-se preguntó con las nauseas subiendo a través de su garganta.

Un color rojo en la pared llamó su atención y subió sus ojos para ver qué era. Era un mensaje. El Asesino les había dejado un mensaje. Su estómago se revolvió aún más al notar que las letras allí pintadas estaban escritas con la sangre de la víctima.

_Prometí que le devolvería a Sandra Fawkes y así lo he hecho. Pero no ha cumplido con su palabra, agente Booth. Le pedí que viniera solo y usted ha venido con muchos agentes más. Eso trae una penitencia, agente, y la vida de Sandra no sirve para saldar la cuenta. Ahora será lo más preciado para usted lo que será juzgado._

Booth miró con horror el mensaje, temblando al saberse descubierto. Se demoró en la última frase, aterrorizado al percatarse de lo que quería decir.

-¡Huesos!

El agente especial del FBI, Seeley Booth, no pudo pensar o decir nada más. Un certero golpe en la nuca le dejó sin sentido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan, incapaz de esperar quieta en el coche, se había bajado para poder siquiera estirar las piernas. Hacía un buen rato que Booth se había ido y comenzaba a preocuparse, así que decidió no despegar la vista del punto por el que sabía que Booth debía volver.

Fue por eso por lo que no vio la sombra que se cernía sobre ella y que la hundió en un mar de negrura.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Como ya dije, aquí va la explicación de mi tardanza:**

**He estado enferma. No enferma de fiebre y tos, no, he estado seriamente enferma. Enferma de pasar más tiempo en el hospital que los residentes, de debilitarme día tras día y de estar cercana a la muerte en un par de ocasiones. No os podeis hacer a la idea de lo que me está costando escribir esto, pero creo que la gente que ha disfrutado con mi historia se merece una explicación de por qué no he estado aquí en tanto tiempo. El resultado ha sido que hace un par de meses, cuando me dieron el alta definitiva, lo que debía transformarse en alivio para mí se transformó en una depresión porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer fuera. Para una persona tan sociable como soy yo, el no ser capaz de relacionarme con una persona de modo normal se transformó en algo duro. ****Aparte de eso, mi pareja me abandonó, no estaba dispuesto a seguir a mi lado si yo seguía con ese modo de ver las cosas, y él, que se había transformado en uno de los pilares de mi recuperación, me dejó tirada.**

**Después de un mes de sesiones infructuosas con el psicólogo, éste me preguntó qué solía hacer yo antes de todo esto para relajarme, para desahogarme y yo le contesté que escribía historias. Entonces, me animó a continuar escribiendo, como parte de mi terapia. Me costó bastante ponerme delante del ordenador ya que la musa no mandaba imágenes y había pasado demasiado tiempo como para confiar en que podría seguir el hilo de la historia. Tuve, de hecho, que leerla de nuevo un par de veces para ponerme al día.**

**Finalmente, hace una semana me puse delante del ordenador y este capítulo salió solo. No tuve que pensar, no tuve que detenerme, simplemente surgió. Me daba bastante rabia dejarlo donde lo dejé, ya que no quedan muchos capítulos para que la historia termine, tres o cuatro a lo sumo, así que me subió considerablemente el ánimo ver lo fácil que había salido este. Para los que se quedaran con la duda, tengo toda la intención de terminar esta historia pues su final está escrito desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. Lo que faltaba era lo de enmedio ;).**

**Pues bien, esa es la explicación de mi desaparición de siete meses. Espero que comprendais las razones por las que no estuve y que me perdoneis. Lo único que quiero ahora es terminar el Asesino de la Balanza y que vosotros descubrais el final.**

**Cualquier review será increíblemente bien recibido. Creo que le montaré una fiesta y todo xD. Dejadme saber si os ha gustado, si no, y si estais demasiado enfadados por tardarme tanto que no quereis ni seguir leyendo. Cualquier cosa.**

**Un beso a todos y gracias, miles de gracias, por leer hasta el final.**

**See u soon!**

**Miriadel.**


End file.
